I'll Take Note of That
by Dirty Curtains
Summary: Swan Queen Teacher AU: Emma Swan is subbing and has to deal with smart but sassy and difficult student Regina Mills. Emma soon realizes there is more to Regna than meets the eye though.
1. I'll Take Note of That

**A/N: For the SQ week teacher AU. Wasn't gonna write this, ended up writing it...you know how that goes. **

* * *

**I'll take note of that**

"And I'm not supposed to light any of them on fire right?" Emma smirked at her wary friend, watching her pack frantically.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation. "Very funny Emma. I know I'm being overly cautious… it's just I'm trusting you with this, I know you need the hours but you're new and this is my actual job."

It was true, Emma was just a grad student who needed field experience, and she practically had to beg Mary Margaret for the opportunity to sub the week of her honeymoon. She needed the hours as a requirement for the year and waited till the last minute, leaving few choices.

Then Mary Margaret had to pull strings, finally getting her in as a temp for the week, swearing on Emma.

"Hey I promise I won't fuck it up, I mean it can't be that hard… you just give me the lesson plans and I'll give them the work or whatever." She shrugged lightly before plopping on the bed.

"Yes, and help them if you can. It's just English 4…basics nothing too complicated. I do teach AP Literature at the end of the day though. You have to know you're dealing with seniors all day."

The blonde scoffed lightly, "So they'll probably be either laid back or assholes yeah I know. It's only been five years since I was one."

"Honestly, most of them don't really care… that time of the year nobody seems to. In my last period though, there's a group of girls who can be a bit troublesome…"

Emma tilted her head to the side, eyebrow quirking with confusion. "AP literature? Shouldn't they be the good ones or has high school changed?"

"Well…they're just kind of snooty. There's Killian Jones who tends to be kind of obnoxious…you can always kick him out though. Then there's Kathryn and Mallory Ficcent who aren't too bad but they sort of have this little ringleader…I know as a teacher I'm not supposed to dislike students but-" She grimaced thinking about the girl.

"What her name?" Emma asked, curiosity peeking.

"Regina Mills, she can be well…difficult. In an odd way though, I usually can't actually find ground to kick her out, it's very frustrating."

"Alright, I'll make note of that…"

**Monday**

The first day started off slowly, which was expected on a Monday. For the most part everyone seemed to enjoy Emma, and she had a pretty easy time with the students. Only once did she have to call the office on a boy named August who kept blurting out how she gave him wood.

Finally it was the last period of the first day, and relief washed over her…everything had been going extremely well. This was the period that was supposed to be the worst though.

Chatter faded out with the sound of the late bell and all eyes darted on her.

"Uh, hi guys. I'm filling in this week for Ms…well now Mrs. Charming now I guess?" She laughed nervously, silence still filling the room. "Ok then…well yeah, I'm filling in this week. As you can see-" She pointed to the board where her name was sloppily written down, "I'm Emma Swan…Ms. Swan or Emma works…doesn't really matter that much to me." She peered at the faces, all of which seemed to be studying her, watching her every move.

"Ok…so any questions?" Nothing… she saw a dark haired man turn around to a blonde and chuckle, but chose to ignore it. "Ok, well I'm just going to pass around a roll sheet-"

"And what somebody doesn't show up Ms. Swan? What if somebody decides to fill in a friends name…that wouldn't be fair to those of us that actually bothered coming to this class…even though we have…_you_ instead of an actual teacher."

Emma looked at the girl, and something told her that was Regina Mills. She felt mildly insulted for a moment before pulling herself together, meeting the young woman's eyes, "Ok…I guess I could call roll at loud if that would be better…"

She muttered, gripping the paper tightly.

"Do as you please, it was merely a suggestion." The girl responded, a smug look crossing her soft features. Two blonde women seated next to her chuckled lightly at the exchange.

Yes, that definitely had to be Regina Mills.

"No, I'll do roll call." After a long and tedious roll she realized her suspicions were in fact right, and made a person note of the woman.

"Ok, so as I said feel free to call me Emma or Ms. Swan…I'm only here for the week. In case you were wondering I am a grad student at Bates College, and have my bachelors in liberal arts-"

"How…useful." She heard the sly remark from Regina, wanting to retort but deciding to continue instead.

"As well as criminology. I was a double major." She smirked, noticing the slight falter in the woman's face.

"How is college Emma, we are all young and sailing off soon? Want to give us some wise words of advice?" The young man, Killian asked.

She gave him a wary look, remembering what Mary Margaret had said, before answering, "Um, good? You have to study. Yeah, a lot of studying."

"I'm sure someone that looks as…wonderful as you, didn't just study though? C'mon Swan, let us in on it."

"How about instead we focus on the lesson plan, Oedipus."

**Tuesday**

Regina had been exactly what Mary Margaret told her she would be. Annoying, yet Emma could see no real reason to throw her out, so instead breathed in slowly when addressing the girl. What was even more annoying were the two girls, laughing at her snide remarks the whole time, yet not contributing a damn thing.

Once again Regina walked in, only this time wearing heels, a blouse with a plunging neck line though not trashy, and a black pencil skirt. She could have easily passed for some one in their early twenties; Emma thought t herself briefly. The shirt couldn't have possibly been in the school's dress code though, exposing her shoulders…

"How'd you not get dress code?" Emma asked, staring at the girl who smirked back in reply.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Swan, I'm dressed perfectly appropriate. I had a presentation in one of my classes, he thought it was fine."

Emma glanced at her again, realizing she was looking at her in way to much detail for a teacher before meeting Regina's eyes again, "Ok…" She then heard the bell rang, "alright everybody take a seat."

"Ok, so today we're going to set up a Socratic Seminar, which is an ope-"

"We know what a Socratic Seminar is Ms. Swan." Regina cut her off mid sentence.

"Of course you do…alright would anyone like to prose the first question?"

Regina raised her hand high, making direct eye contact with the blonde; Emma averted the gaze though, looking for other hands. "Um…Ruby, do you have anything?"

"…Not really." She answered, looking up from her phone briefly.

Something about Regina's arrogance irked her as she searched the room for curious eyes. "Aurora?" The girl was half asleep, shaking her head no groggily with half closed eyes. "Ok…what would you like to ask Regina?"

"I thought you'd never ask Ms. Swan."

Emma couldn't help the sarcastic smile that left her lips.

**Wednesday**

Class had gone smoothly, well as smoothly as Emma could hope. She'd learn how to deal with Regina, just gritting her teeth at the girl's comments. She was pretty sure the girl had friends within in the school's employment, because once again she hadn't been caught for dress. It was odd because Monday, she was fine…but Tuesday and today the outfits were showing more and more skin. Probably trying to impress some boy, Emma thought to herself. She could remember those days…even had the trophy of her four-year-old son to remind of her of them.

Regina's phone rang as the end bell sounded, causing her to stay in the room for a moment, holding up a waiting finger to her friends. Emma stared curiously as she spoke into the phone in a hushed tone.

"Yes mother…I know. No. I can't, I promised I'd volunteer at the stables-but…yes I understand but. Mother you said if I took all AP again I could…yes mother. Ok, yes I understand. Yes." Her tone was utterly defeated by the end, Emma looked at her paper work pretending not to be able to hear the conversation.

"Ms. Swan, I apologize. It is too loud in the hallways and I had to answer." She said, nodding her head.

"Um, no problem." For once when she looked into the girls eyes there was an odd innocence in them, she almost felt bad for the girl. "See you tomorrow."

She only nodded before exiting.

**Thursday**

Emma grabbed a hold of Regina at the start of class, before any one else entered. "Hey, after class I'd like to speak to you." Regina gave a wary look before walking away, seeing her friends file in.

She didn't usually come in early, which already sent an odd warning to Emma, something about the phone call left her unsettled. She was almost completely silent for most of the class, which again was odd… even her friends seemed to take notice of their friend's peculiar behavior.

The final bell rang and everyone began to file out, including Regina.

"Um…Regina?"

"Ms. Swan, I really need to go."

Emma tilted her head in question, "It'll take five minutes of your time; you drive don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Then please, humor me. Unless you _really _need to go."

She huffed before pulling a chair onto the other side of Emma's desk and sitting. "What is it?"

"Is everything at home…ok? I know I'm just a sub or whatever…but-"

"Everything is fine. You shouldn't listen in on other people's calls you know? It's rude Ms. Swan. Now is that all or-"

She rolled her eyes, "No, You just seemed off today. Not coming with your usual level of smart ass." She smirked at the eyes widening on the brunette in front of her.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Cut the shit, I was in high school only 5 years ago, I'm not an idiot you know? Well maybe you don't because you seem to think I am."

"I don't…I don't think you're an idiot." Her gaze faltered for a moment.

"Then tell me what's wrong, college? I mean, I doubt that's it because you're incredibly smart, and it's probably not boys, so what is it?"

Her face softened for a moment before looking up, "I like to volunteer at the horse stables with children… but my mothers not allowing me to do so anymore. She just think's I should focus on things more important to my future though, she's looking out for me."

Now Emma really did feel bad, because this girl's mom sounded like a complete bitch. "Listen I ca-" her phone started to ring, looking at it she knew she had to answer. She signaled Regina to wait a moment.

"What's up Ash…seriously? Yeah, it's just short notice is all." She huffed out in frustration. "Yeah …no I get it, I'll tell Henry. Ok… yeah." She hung up.

"Sorry, babysitter cancelled on me tomorrow…what was I saying?"

"You have a son?" Regina asked curiously.

"Uh yeah, he's four…I love him, but, don't get knocked up now." She winked lightly.

"So you went to college with a double major an-"

"Yupp." She witnessed an odd admiration in the young woman's face, smiling back at her.

"I can babysit…if you want. I can do it."

She actually thought about it for a moment before answering, "that's nice of you but it's kind of inappropriate Regina."

"Hardly, you're not actually my teacher Ms. Swan, jus a fill in. Tomorrow you actually won't be anything to me, so I will propose my offer again. Would you like me to babysit?"

"He's four...do you have any experience wit-"

"Stables with children, did you comprehend any of that?" Emma smirked, seeing that Regina seemed to get her normal sass back.

"Um…you know what. Sure, why not. I'll give you the address tomorrow I guess."

Regina smiled before standing up, preparing to exit the room. "Thank you Regina."

She nodded, exiting the room.

**Friday **

Killian finally managed to get kicked out after finding it appropriate to making a rather foul suggestion since, "He was turning 18 in a month and she wasn't a teacher anymore now was she?"

Regina seemed somewhat back to normal, comments and all, but now every once in a while Emma swore she saw the girl send a genuine smile her way. It felt…nice, in a weird way…

After class Regina stayed for a moment to collect the address, having Mallory and Kathryn waiting outside. Emma scribbled it down on a piece of paper, " can you be there around 6ish?"

"Yes…Ms. Swan, may I ask- no never mind." She cut herself off, grabbing the paper.

"What is it, and I'm not your teacher anymore, you really don't need to call me that…I kind of hate the whole formalities thing. It's Emma."

"Yes…Emma, it's nothing. It was nothing of my concern."

The blonde shot her an odd look, "you sure?

"Yes." She smiled politely before leaving the classroom; Emma smirked noticing she was still out of dress code, wondering if Mary Margaret would say something about it when she got back.

* * *

Emma grabbed Henry's hand at the sound of the doorbell, rushing them to go get it. She answered it, noticing the confused look on Regina's face.

Her brown eyes washed over the woman, wearing jeans and a white tank top… not normal dating attire, but she figured she wouldn't address it and smiled down at Henry instead.

The five year old beamed back, "Are you Gina!?"

"Henry, Re-gina" She looked down at him before meeting the brown eyes. "Sorry, kids not great with full names yet.

Regina bent down, meeting his eye level. "No, Gina is just fine. Hello Henry." A warm smile encompassed her features.

"Alright, I gotta go but I left all the basics on the counter, the money is on there too-"

"No, you don't have to pay me."

Emma gave her a curious look, "I kind of have too, you're doing me a huge favor here."

"No really, go, have fun on your date." Regina nodded; assuring her it was fine.

"Oh, it's not a date. I have stuff to take care of at the school, deadlines and crap…you'll learn all about that when you get to college." She winked at the brunette, "speaking of, I put some information on the counter I thought you might want to look over it, might help your mom reconsider with the whole stable volunteering thing… ok I really gotta go though, have fun Henry!" She left in a rushed fashion after giving her son a tight hug.

Regina smiled at the door before moving to Henry, "So what do you want to do!?" She asked with a wide grin, which was immediately returned.

* * *

After wearing the boy out with multiple activities, Regina finally got Henry to willingly brush his teeth and go to bed. Then she waited, skimming over the pamphlets in the passing time. They mentioned scholarships, and beneficial programs involving volunteer work, and she was actually quite thankful for the information.

Finally she heard the door open around ten, peering up from the couch of the living room. She stood before walking to the woman.

"Henry's in bed." She stated before Emma had time to say anything.

"Awesome." A relieved smiled washed through her, "Teeth?"

"Brushed, and wasn't as hard as your little note made it out to be Ms- Emma." She smiled.

"I really…thank you Regina. Did you get any use out of the pamphlets, I looked through a bunch…those seemed the most relevant."

"Actual yes, thank you…Emma, I have a question."

"Is it the same one from earlier?" She grinned at the brunette.

"No…no it isn't. I don't mean to be rude-" She saw the slight scoff Emma released from her lips, "I really don't this time, but how do you afford this place… college? All while having Henry so young…I know people who come from money an-"

"I'm not. You are though, with your little benz I see." She saw the light blush from Regina, "No it's ok, I actually was an orphan but Neal- Henry's father, well Neal's father had a lot of money and…basically" Emma didn't know why she was opening up with the young girl about things some of her closest friends didn't even knew but continued any ways, "…basically he gave me a check so Neal wouldn't have to-"

"Oh…" Regina looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Regina moved in closer to the blonde, vulnerable. "Emma…"

"Yeah?" She asked hoarsely, noticing the proximity of the brunette. Suddenly she felt lips press lightly against hers. For a moment she responded, sinking into the kiss before her eyes widened and she pulled away entirely. "I…uh…you can't, you're a-" Emma looked at her, knowing that she didn't really look like she belonged in high school but that didn't make it any better. Finding Regina attractive didn't change anything.

"Emma I-" She looked at the floor,

"No, you can't-Regina you're in high school."

"Graduating in three months." She corrected in offense, still looking at the floor.

"Regina I'm sorry if I led you on in any way…but I was your teacher for Christ sake."

"Substitute…you know what it was my mistake." She walked away, feeling an arm grab at her elbow.

"Regina you have to understand, I'm too old for you…I mean-"

"Please stop, I am 18 years old, and if my math is correct, which it is you're 23. So, just stop. You don't want me, so please unhand me and let me go before I make an even bigger fool of myself."

Instead of letting the girl go, she pulled her in closer, " That's not true," slipped out of her throat. "But yes, I'm five years older than you, and the facts are that you're in high school and I have a kid."

"I don't care, and soon I wont be in high school, I'm barely in it now. It's not like I'm taking any normal classes."

It was true; Regina really wasn't in any normal kind of circumstances…forced to grow up too early. Emma could tell…she herself had been the same way-albeit less money.

Emma's eye's bored into brown pools in moments of tension filled silence. Then it was Emma who kissed Regina, harshly pulling her in closer. She could feel her body spread with want, bringing her tongue into the parted lips.

Regina allowed herself to explore the woman's mouth as well, every crevice and section. Her tongue moved swirled, tasting Emma as her body flushed. Both women pulled away for air, fore heads pressed against each other.

Emma smiled lightly at a realization the way Regina had moved, so curiously… "Oh my god…" She shook her head in disbelief.

"What?"

"That was your first…I was your first kiss wasn't I?" Emma could practically feel the brunette blush against her before giving her a light kiss.

"Was it…-"

"No- I just, you great. I just…how? You're beautiful."

"My mother. I don't get out much…and the one time I almost… well- she caught us just as he and I were about to kiss and then, that was the last I saw of him." She looked down, a sadness weeping through her. "I can leave…all of my classes are available at the community college, if it makes you more comfortable, I can just-"

"No, you have three more months to…be a kid."

"I haven't been able to be a kid for a long time Emma, I want to see you again. If that means transferring my classes and not being-"

"Not being with your friends- no just enjoy your last three months. I promise you'll still see me." She smiled before continuing, "I think Henry really liked his new baby sitter, don't you?"

Regina moved back in, wanting to kiss the woman again. Emma responded completely this time.

* * *

**Endnote: Wish I would have had more time to spend on this instead of just kind of plopping it together on a whim, but still, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. My New Tutor

**A/N: I wasn't going to continue this, but I kept thinking about it so I kind of am continuing it into something longer. It's going go at a faster pace in the beginning for what I have planned, but I definitely want to explore this(whatever it is) and have got an overall arc in mind. Keep in mind this is a much younger Regina(18). I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"How were they?" Mary Margaret asked tentatively, watching Emma nervously chew her bottom lip.

The words startled her out of thought, out of the haze that had been Regina Mills. "Um- good…very good. August and Killian were the only real issues I had."

Emma hadn't stopped thinking of the girl…woman? She was confused-wanting her, but knowing the obvious difficulties of the situation.

"Wow? That's it…not even Regi-"

"Regina was great!" She said it way too enthusiastically causing a wary look from her friend. "I mean…she was a little bitchy at first-but she's a great girl."

The brunette scoffed lightly, "A great pain…only 3 more months though."

Yes, three more months and her feelings wouldn't be so wrong…at least she hoped.

* * *

The vibrating against her thigh woke her from the quick nap she had decided to take midday. A text from Regina, Emma couldn't help the small grin that pressed onto her lips.

_Ms. Swan, I would like to come over later._

Regina's hands fumbled over the screen of her iPhone, unaware of what possessed her to send the message...all she knew was that it had been three days since she'd seen the blonde and that her teacher, Mary Margaret, was boring her to tears.

_Aren't you in school? Pay attention, learn, explore the plethora of knowledge emerging around the universe… or whatever the hell you guys do in school today._

_It's just, I'm very bored and I think I preferred my substitute… _

_Well, I don't think she'd be too fond of you texting in school._

_I'll stop texting if she answer my question. _Boldly, Regina pressed the send button.

_Yes._

_Good._

Emma smirked and wondered what the hell she was getting into before realizing she didn't really care.

* * *

Emma sprung up, hearing the doorbell and straightened out her clothing. She opened the door, taking in the younger woman. Wearing a short grey dress that clung to her body, causing Emma's brain to short circuit momentarily. "Hey…"

"Hello." She nodded awkwardly with a sheepish smile, walking in.

"So I gotta ask, how are you allowed over here…I mean your mom?"

"Well Ms. Swan, I simply explained that you were my tutor." She tilted her head with a quirked suggestive eyebrow.

"Oh…" Emma brisked past the girl, making her way toward the living room and sitting on the couch; gesturing her to sit as well. "I'm honestly not too great with the English stuff, but if you really nee-" Her speech was halted by Regina's mouth closing in on hers.

Regina had thought about this since the first time they kissed, the way Emma's lips felt on hers making her feel warm. Softly and slowly gliding and fitting perfect with her own, and she wanted to try it again and again-it was something she'd always seen in the movies. Kissing, so simple yet passionate, something she'd never experienced until that night and it was better than she could even imagine.

She could feel Emma's tongue slide along her bottom lip, prompting entrance to which she immediately obliged. Slowly she brought her own into the blondes mouth, once again slowly exploring, flickering around lightly.

After moments in the position, Regina had to break away needing air. Much to her own shock her teeth bit down on Emma's lower lip upon exiting. A low whimper escaped from the blonde's mouth casing Regina to pull away completely, covering her hands over her mouth with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry-I didn't mean to, I just-"

Emma leaned in, just grazing her lips. "Shh, it's fine. It was…good." She smiled warmly at the brunette.

"Good?"

Emma nodded, her smile widening at the adorable brunette, "Very good-So I take it you don't actually need a tutor?" She chuckled, biting her lip and still tasting Regina on it.

"No-I have a 98% in Lit…I just wanted…"

Emma grabbed her arm, reassuring her, "I wanted to see you too." She kissed the girl again, there was something different about Regina compared to people she'd dated in the past. Inexperienced, yes; but the heat when she felt the brunette's tongue slide over every crevice in her mouth so carefully…it was amazing.

While Regina was inexperienced, she was anything but naïve, which Emma found to be a very attractive quality. She knew what she wanted, and she knew precautions-Emma could only describe the young woman as nothing short of astounding.

Still, Emma broke away smiling at the small groan that exited Regina's mouth. "Talk to me." Emma stated, green eyes boring into brown.

She blushed lightly, "about what? What could you possibly want to know about me Ms. Swan?" It was true, Emma was interesting and bold…but Regina was just another simple rich brat, she couldn't possibly interest her that much.

"Everything…" The blonde smiled, "what are you doing when school ends? Surely you've been accepted into some great places."

"Yes-mother, she wants me to stay here, at least for now…so I'll probably settle in a dorm."

"Dorm life, that's always fun." Emma sighed remembering some of her adventures at the dorm parties she'd been to, never going to many due to Henry, but they were always…interesting.

"Tell me about college, what's it like?" Regina leaned in, curiosity peeking in from the blonde's experience.

"Well to sum it up; studying, crying, coffee, and Doritos." The brunette rolled her eyes at the flat explanation edging Emma to continue. "Ok, ok…well it's all completely different and of course with Henry, my experience was extremely different-but there's definitely a lot more freedom, and most of your professors don't really care how well you do-also lecture halls….but you'll see soon enough, tell me about you."

"You probably won't find me very interesting…I mean my life isn't-" Emma stroked her cheek, meeting her eyes.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't interested."

"Well…prom is next Friday-I don't really want to go though."

Emma tilted her head, "And why is that?"

"My date…Killian. I mean I didn't want to say yes-but I couldn't say no, too much pressure and expectation and now I'm in the court for prom queen."

Emma's lowered her head momentarily, jealous of a 17 year old before scoffing to herself, "I bet you'll look fantastic."

"I wish you could be my date." She murmured, nuzzling her cheek into Emma's shoulder.

"Nah, I'm a terrible dancer." The blonde joked, feeling brown eyes bore into her.

"I know what you're not terrible at-" She flushed slightly before placing her lips on the blonde's neck, kissing lightly.

**Prom Night**

Emma heard a skipping sound trail against her window, checking the clock she noticed it was almost one am. She shook it off, settling back into rest before hearing it again, and then again. The blonde grunted- annoyed at whatever was disrupting her this late before getting up; storming outside in boy shorts and a tank top.

She gasped at the sight of a giggling Regina, stumbling around outside of her window. "Regina?! What the fuck?" She snapped, watching the brunette's eyes open and a bright smile shine over her face.

"Emma!"

_Shit, she's drunk_, Emma's hand went up to massage her temples before looking back at Regina. Her olive skin glowing under the moon, and a light blue dress hanging off of her yet clinging effortlessly. Also, the small crown that shown at the top of her head, "Prom Queen?" She asked, breaking her irritation momentarily.

"Yes!" She stumbled closer to Emma, reeking of cheap alcohol. "I didn't want to knock-" She breathed in, hiccupping, "because Henry."

"Yeah...um what the hell are you doing here? And why have you been drinking-and how the fuck did you even get here?!" Emma looked around, taking in a relieved breath when she didn't see the benz. Regina was in no form to be driving.

Regina lowered her head down sullenly, chewing her bottom lip before lightly grabbing hold of Emma's waist. "I…wanted to see you. I'm sorry."

"Shit-um…come inside." She clamped her legs together, holding her mid section from the late night chill and silently cursing herself for not slipping on a robe and just darting outside.

Once they entered, Regina pressed herself against Emma, giggling and trying not to stumble.

Emma grabbed hold of her shoulders, pulling her away and examining her eyes, just to be safe. "Regina, you can't just-I mean…weren't you there with Killian?"

She pouted, "He left me to go fuck some blonde girl at the party, so I took a cab here-Emma…"She moved in once again, this time bringing her lips to the blonde's neck.

Emma's breath hitched, feeling lips nip and suck gently on her neck before stopping once again. "Regina-you…you need to stop. Listen,uh... just sit down, I'm gonna get you some water." She walked away, ignoring the annoyed huff of the brunette.

Going into the kitchen, she ran the faucet splashing cold water against her face. Denying the woman when she looked like…that; so perfect-it wasn't easy. She wiped her face off and made her way to the fridge.

"Regina?" Her arms cradled left over pizza and a water bottle, needing to get something inside of the girl's stomach so she wouldn't feel like shit the next morning. "Shit-Regina?" The living room was empty. She heard a thud coming from her room-"Oh god…"

Regina sat sloppily on the bed, heels on the other side of the room and dress hanging halfway off her feet. Emma took a deep breath, taking Regina in, only wearing a strapless blue bra, and matching thong_. Get it together Swan, she's drunk._ She forcibly closed her mouth and turned away.

"Regina…what are you doing." Her voice betrayed her, shaking lightly when she was trying to sound stern.

"Emma, I want you to be my first." The blonde clenched her jaw at the words, turning back around to meet brown eyes.

"Regina, you're drunk and-"

"Emma please." Brown eyes lightened, showing an odd vulnerability.

The blonde cursed herself for what she was about to do, but didn't really see any other option. Hesitantly she sat in bed net to Regina, and almost immediately was pounced on by the brunette.

Regina straddled her hips, crashing lips against her until she felt a light push. "Stop." Emma breathed out labored, feeling moisture increase between her legs from the pressure of the woman on top of her. Quickly she reached for the water bottle, handing it over, "Drink."

"You're not going to-"

"No." Emma stated, trying to wriggle herself out from under the woman. "Now drink, and get some rest ok?" She tucked a stray black hair behind Regina's ear, giving her a warm smile.

Regina moved off of her completely, still holding the bottle. "Do you not want me?" She asked pouting, and it was moments like this that made Emma aware of her innocence.

"I want you very badly, and this situation is not making that any easier, now drink ok? Drink and sleep." Her breath was only slightly ragged, yearning for the drunken woman.

Finally Regina gave in, beginning to drink the water-Emma watched until she finished it, taking the empty plastic and throwing it to the side. "Alright now sleep ok, I'll take you home tomorrow morning-deal with your parents or whatever." She muttered, not really knowing how she would explain how Regina got to her house or why Regina went there.

"She thinks I'm at Kathryn's tonight…you can just drop me there." Emma sighed in relief, at the news and the fact that Regina seemed to be sobering. She began to move off the bed before feeling a hand grip her own. "Emma wait-will you…stay?"

Emma didn't answer, instead just finding a place next Regina-then feeling a warm head press onto her shoulder.

* * *

"Regina-" Emma nudged on the woman who lay halfway across her torso. "Regina, you gotta wake up." She nudged again, causing her to look up groggily.

"Hmm…where-" Her eyes widened, realizing she was only in a bra and underwear, "Oh my god…"Her hands cupped over her mouth in shock-Emma was only wearing underwear and a tank top…"Did we-I remember I tried to…but-"

"Shh" Emma smiled, watching panic flood through Regina, "No, nothing happened."

"You stopped it? I mean I can remember-I think. Oh god I'm so sorry!" She bursted into a bright blush.

Emma lifted her face, using her thumb to caress the brunette's cheek. "It's ok-but we need to get you dressed because Henry is going to wake up any time now." She couldn't help leaning in to kiss Regina, softly.

Regina backed away, standing. Emma swallowed in at the sight yet again, her eyes tracing the other woman's body up and down before breaking her stare and making her way to the closet.

"You could have you know? …I wouldn't have been upset-"

"No I couldn't, your first time should be special." She handed Regina a pair of workout shorts and an oversized Van Halen shirt, causing Regina to smirk. "Not drunk and with someone you barely know."

Regina visibly winced at the words; "I want to know you…I feel like I've known you longer than I have."

Emma smiled weakly, not meaning for her words to hurt Regina. "I know-I didn't mean it in a bad way…I just, I don't want you doing anything your not sure of."

Biting her lip, she began to put the cloths on. "Van Halen?" She asked skeptically.

"Hey! Don't dis Van Halen- they got me through a lot of tedious study sessions. Anyways-you seemed to have taken a page out of their book." Emma smirked, watching confusion glaze over brown eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her head peeked through the hole of the red shirt, finally getting it on.

"You know-that song? Hot for teacher…?" Her mouth gaped at the brunette's continued confusion. "Well then, as your tutor I am assigning you homework, you have to listen to at least 4 Van Halen songs." Emma nodded, a serious look painted over her face.

"Ms. Swan, tutors can't assign homework." She responded coolly, raising her eyebrow and making herself look significantly more mature.

Lips curved downward into a small frown, "Hmm…well then, what do I have with my tutor status of authority?"

Regina moved toward her, hands clamped on to the blonde's hips. "You can …kiss me. Anytime."

"Really?" Her nose brisked over Regina's, and a cocky smile appearing on her lips. "What if I say I won't kiss you until you listen to Van Halen?" She asked, lips hovering on the brunette's.

She rolled her eyes, scoffing lightly. "That's not fair." Regina's eyes flickered up, meeting with green.

Emma smiled against her lips before moving in completely, tangling her hands in black locks. She slid her tongue out, awaiting entrance. Without hesitancy Regina opened, allowing Emma's tongue to slowly intertwine with hers.

Emma backed away, feeling her underwear dampening and realizing she still wasn't wearing pants. She brought her mouth to Regina's ear whispering, "You look really good in my clothes."

Quickly she turned around, looking for some pants and missing Regina's blush at her words.

**The Dinner**

One and a half months of high school- Only 23 actual school days remained, which brought a wash of relief over Regina. Still she was nervous, fidgety because her parents were about to meet Emma, of course only as a tutor…but still.

She'd spent as much time as possible with the woman, talking, watching movies with Henry, making out-which always left Regina with a strong desire pulling in her chest and between her legs. She found herself doing her own laundry more, just to avoid embarrassment when washing her delicates, which couldn't be normal.

Regina never discussed it with the blonde; being too embarrassed-but knowing Emma probably had the answers. She seemed to have the answers to everything.

She heard a knock on the door, jumping up to get it so Cora wouldn't be the one to greet Emma.

After prancing down the stairs, she opened the door to Emma holding a bottle of wine. "Hey." She smiled warmly, biting her lower lip.

"Hi-Mother!" Regina shouted, signaling her the blonde was here. Emma stepped in, carefully placing distance between herself and Regina.

Green eyes widened at the woman who walked in, Regina had mentioned she was intimidating-but there was an extremely cold air about her. "I uh…brought wine." She smiled, hoping that she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

"Emma? Correct? Just put it on the table." A cold smile pressed onto her lips.

"Yeah…and yeah sure."

"Thank you dear."

* * *

"So…how is Regina coming along? I didn't know she actually needed a tutor."

Emma looked up; the dinner had been mostly uncomfortable silence and the occasional ramble from Regina's father who seemed much warmer than Cora. "Very good...um I mean well. We're really prepping her for the exam-at this rate I think she's definitely going to get a five."

"She better." Was all Cora responded, causing a sheepish glare from Regina. "I understand you were the one that found the information on volunteering? Regina has already been accepted to multitude of colleges…does this volunteer work really make a difference?"

"Yeah! I mean-with field work, it's just something you can always reference, especially since Regina doesn't work…I mean with a job she can reference."

"No-she doesn't, doesn't need too. You make a very good point Ms. Swan." Regina smiled from across the table and Emma met her gaze briefly. "Maybe you could convince her to go to Boston instead of staying here-Do tell how someone gets into Harvard and chooses to stay here…in Maine? It's madness, but she's as stubborn as a mule sometimes."

"Mother-"

Emma stopped breathing for a moment before catching herself, "Harvard? That's…that's incredible, why didn't you say anything?" She kept breathing in lightly, not wanting to ring any bells.

"I-I just figured it wasn't a big deal since I'm staying here."

Emma nodded, looking away-"Right…yeah…"

* * *

Regina dropped by without warning after Emma had avoided all of her text and calls, obviously upset by the Harvard thing. The door opened widely to Emma, standing with one hand on her hip, "What Regina?" She huffed out, not meeting the brown eyes.

"I want to talk, let me in."

Emma rolled her eyes before moving aside and closing the door shut once Regina was inside. "You lied."

"No-I mean at the time I didn't know…but-"

Emma ran a hand through her blonde mangled hair, "Regina, you could have just fucking told me-I mean…Harvard is…that's amazing."

"That's why I didn't tell you, that glimmer in your eye. Everyone just expects me to go, maybe I don't want to go, maybe I just want to stay here?"

"You can't, not with an opportunity like that. I mean its fucking Harvard for christ sake!" Emma was pacing, emotions conflicting inside of her.

"So you want me to go? Just leave here-you wouldn't care?" Emma turned around sharply grabbing hold of Regina, and the brunette noticed that her green eyes were watering.

"No! Jesus-I mean, of course I don't want you to go, but you can't just stay here for me, and I feel like that's the only reason you're making this decision and what kind of person does that make me f I let you do that to yourself?" The thought of not seeing Regina placed a large ache in her chest, it made her want to be sick.

Regina sighed, "What if I'm doing it for me? I don't want to have to worry and do every little thing _she_ insist I do."

"Then you're doing it just to prove your parents wrong…do you know how childish that is?"

Regina broke out of the blondes grasp, preparing to leave. "You don't get to decide what's childish Emma, or what and where I decide to go…all of my life people have been making decisions for me…can't I just make one? One decision for once in my god damn life?!" Her hand reached the door before she could feel Emma grab for her once again.

"Wait-Regina wait." She sighed defeated, "I'm sorry…I just don't want you doing something to stay here with me. Not when you could be going out there and doing so much better."

"I don't want 'better', I want you, I want a choice."

Emma nodded, still frustrated by the whole situation but pulling Regina into her. "Then choose and I won't stop you."

"I choose here, and you…Emma." She whispered against the blonde's lips.

She breathed in, hovering over Regina's lips. "I just, I don't want you making any hasty decisions…I mean I care about you a lot-and-" Emma watched her, eyes washing over the brunette's face in thought.

Regina could feel the other woman's breath on her as she licked her lower lip, "Emma-I want you to." She couldn't actually say the words so leaned in instead, breaking between the air and meeting Emma's lips.

Her tongue glided along the blonde's parted lips before Regina's hands lowered to Emma's jeans, gently tugging at the button. Her breath hitched, feeling Emma move out of her mouth.

"What did I just say about hasty decisions?" Emma chuckled unevenly before noticing that Regina didn't find anything about the comment amusing, eyes darkening with desire. "Regina-I just want to be sure you're rea-"

Lips clamped onto hers again, "Goddammit Emma, I've been sure for weeks you just haven't made any moves." Before Emma could respond to the aggravated comment Regina's mouth was pressed against hers again.

* * *

**Endnote: I don't know how often I will update this, the next chapter should be out fairly soon if you guys are interested in me continuing. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Sex Ed

**A/N: I would like to clarify, that all sexual myths mentioned in this are ones that I actually came across in high school(ok, some of it I read in Cosmo judge me all you want that shit is entertaining). The italicized is the computer(you'll see what I mean)I figured would help. I hope you find this as funny as I did to write, enjoy!**

* * *

**Sex Ed.**

**Two weeks ago**

"Be really lewd, older guys love it when you talk dirty." Regina nodded at Mallory, knowing to filter through because she had failed to mention she was trying to seduce a woman.

Ever since she had propositioned her while drunk, all Regina wanted to do was…well Emma. Mallory was well known for fooling around, so she discretely mentioned she was seeing someone older, hoping for sexual help.

"Oh…and you have to pee after sex."

Regina's eyes widened in horror, "What!? Why?"

"I read it in Cosmo, if you don't you'll get an infection or something-unless you want a UTI?"

"No…I most certainly do not want that." Regina grimaced before looking back at her friend.

"Get a wax, they have all sort sorts them, Brazilian, bikini, then there's the Hollywood which is easily the mo-"

Regina stopped her friend, "Wait…my" She looked down, hiding her blush. Usually she was the confident one, but when it came to sex, Regina found herself utterly clueless with most aspects.

"Your vagina? Duh. Also eat a lot of fruit just in case they go down on you." Regina swallowed in at the thought, pushing it out of her mind because she couldn't walk around in wet panties for the rest of the day.

"Oh! And warning, if you go down on them and plan on swallowing, breathe through your nose, and really try to hold it in. I mean… if they know it's your first time they should expect you to spit-actually ignore that, spit at all cost. Spit like your life depends on it." Mallory grabbed a hold of Regina's arm; meeting her eyes to make sure she was listening very carefully.

"Oh…" That wasn't really an issue unless Emma was hiding something…

"It tastes kind of weird and you might not like it-and make sure they don't shoot off in your eye. I read about this girl going blind because of that." She stopped once again; giving Regina a stern look once she noticed the brunette seemed to zone out. "Regina this is serious shit, if you come back blind don't say I didn't warn you."

"Right, yes of course." Regina nodded, pretending the advice was relevant.

"You might bleed-so bring a pad or something."

"Bleed?" Regina tried to hide the squeak in her voice.

"Oh honey…"

* * *

**One and a half weeks ago**

"Mallory…about the sex thing-" Regina started off, blushing deep crimson at the subject. It wasn't as though Regina didn't know anything about sex…she had been in public education all of high school-but she did avoid the topic more than most of her peers. Always pushing herself into books and topics of fashion rather than talk about the ethics of actually having sex.

Mallory smirked, "Did you fuck him yet? This older guy?"

Her blush deepened, more than she thought possible, "Um…no. There's something I haven't been exactly clear about with this whole thing-but you can't tell anyone. If you do I'll make sure it's the last thing you do in high school and sooner than you know the only friends you'll have are the fucking chess club ok?"

"…um ok? Jesus it can't be that bad or weird. Are they into kinky stuff? If that's it, I wouldn't try anal on your first time; you won't be able to walk straight for like a day depending on size."

"No!" Regina scoffed before sighing to herself. "It's not an older guy…"

"Ok…Oh my god! It's Killian!"

"God no! Mallory just listen to me, it's not an older _guy_."

Mallory arched her eyebrow, completely confused before widening her eyes. "Ohhh…wait how much older is she? Like Ms. Robinson mid 40's milf old?"

"Um…no. Only five years older than me, and I have no clue what I'm doing." Regina sighed watching her friend chuckle.

"I can't really help you there, I mean I've made out with girls- but I've never gone that far. I know that they like scissor and stuff."

Regina's gaze widened, horrified at the thought of scissors going anywhere near her vagina. "That sounds awful! I mean…that can't be safe surely there has to be some other way than using scissors!"

Mallory busted out into a fit of laughter earning a glare from Regina, "Oh my god, you're serious! Have you not watched any porn in your life?"

"No! I came to you to avoid the Internet!"

"Ok, well maybe you should? I mean…it's not that hard...it's not going to be hard at all apparently." Mallory chuckled under her breath, not bothering to meet Regina's seething glare."...But does this mean you're like full on lezzy?"

"I don't know…I mean, I've liked guys before but with Em-" Regina looked away, realizing she dropped the name and cursed herself.

"Ms. Swan?! I mean…that's like…really!?"

"Like I said; if you tell anyone-"

"Yes, yes…you'll make my last few weeks hell and destroy my happiness, I got it. I don't know why you're embarrassed, she was a total hottie."

The blush returned as she continued walking down the hall with her friend.

* * *

**One week ago**

Regina sighed, shaking off her nerves as she opened her laptop. Slowly she typed into the browser; _"lesbian porn." _

_Google images…no, what's this …porn hub?_

Quickly she clicked on the link to the website, seeing it had the most hits on google.

"Oh god!" She slammed her laptop shut after the image of a woman sticking a lint roller inside of herself took over the screen. "Why would anyone do that to themselves…" Regina muttered, scared to open her laptop back up. She took in a deep breath, opening it once again.

She scrolled down, mildly disgusted by some of the images shown before finding a video title that seemed somewhat informative. "_Hot blonde MILF teaches basics to_ _busty brunette student."_ Regina hesitantly clicked on the video, waiting for it to start.

The woman who played the teacher sat on her desk with an insanely short pencil skirt and a white blouse, barely buttoned, showing the majority of her leopard print bra.

"_What do you want me to teach you today Sally?"_ The older blonde drew out suggestively.

"_How about…sexual education? I'm more of a hands on kind of girl."_ Quickly the younger woman ripped off her shirt as terrible jazz sounded throughout the classroom.

"Oh my…" Regina watched, slightly horrified by the events unfolding on her computer screen. Both women wore heavy layers of makeup and Regina wondered momentarily if it ever got annoying to kiss someone with all of that stuff pounded on your face.

"_Fuck me teacher!" _The brunette shouted, now with her skirt completely off.

"Her nails! …Is she going to-? Oh my god!" Regina's eyes widened at the sight of the blonde's extremely long fingernails entering the other woman; almost positive that could not be pleasurable.

"_Ohhh ohh yeah, that feels so good!"_

"There is no plausible way that feels even remotely good…" Regina murmured, still watching the video.

"_Yes! Yes! Spank me!"_

"No please don't spank her…"

"_Oh! Yeah put your fingers in my ass!"_

"Oh gods! No! Don't do that! Please do not do th-" Regina winced, "…and she did it."

"Regina!? Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Shit." Regina quickly exited out of the browser at the sound of her mother's voice. "Um…coming mother I just-I was on the phone!"

**Now**

Emma pulled at the blouse, maneuvering it over Regina's head before meeting her lips again, panting as she backed Regina toward her bedroom. Emma's pants pooled awkwardly at her feet from Regina undoing and zipping them along with the sporadic movements.

After what seemed like years, Regina could feel the back of her knees collide with the bed, scooting backward and lying down. Emma eyed her up in down, watching the brunette's chest heave with labored breathing as she took of her shoes and pants. Without hesitation her body moved along Regina's, sliding on top of her.

Regina tilted her head to the side, feeling light kisses and nips being peppered along her neck. "Emma-is this your first time too?" She asked causing Emma to bounce up with a goofy smile on her face.

"Regina have you met my son? Henry, cute little boy, bro-"

"With a woman?" She asked, trying to control her body from squirming underneath Emma.

"No-Do you want me to stop?"

It was odd…after all of the research Regina did leading up to this moment none of it seemed to matter. Now it was just her and Emma-and suddenly she forgot everything she tried to learn and how awkward and out of place she felt.

"No." With that the blonde dove back in, sucking lightly on Regina's pulse point and moving her hands to slide down the exposed torso. A moan escaped from Regina's throat, causing Emma to quiver with desire. Her tongue lapped around the area she'd been sucking before she glided her lips down further.

Emma's hands snaked around Regina's back, urging her to lift onto her forearms. In a swift moment Emma unclasped the blue-laced bra, throwing it to the side. Her hands then went to replace it, cupping the brunette's breast lightly. The light moans coming out of Regina's mouth prompted her to continue, gently teasing her nipples and rolling them around between her thumb and index finger.

Regina could once again feel the blonde's mouth on hers, tugging at her lip. She broke away, meeting brown eyes, "You're beautiful you know that?" Emma smiled at the blush before covering Regina's neck with her lips in slow movements.

Hands curled into blonde hair as her body rocked under Emma's, feeling soft lips drag along her collarbone. A whimper edged from her throat feeling the blonde's tongue flick the left peak of her breast.

Emma's mouth covered Regina's nipple, sucking gently before swirling her tongue around the stiffened tip. Slowly she dragged her lip over toward the other breast giving it the same treatment, hearing continuous soft moans.

With a quick breath, Emma licked and kissed down the brunette's stomach; raking her hands against soft skin to meet with squirming thighs and squeezing gently.

Regina could feel herself, heat flooding throughout her with every kiss and touch. She couldn't speak, powerless under Emma's touch.

Emma smiled, slowly pulling the black skirt down Regina's thighs, making sure to kiss her way downward as the skirt slid off toned legs. She could hear a small giggle when her hand made contact with Regina's foot, taking her shoe off.

"Ticklish?" Emma murmured, massaging the foot lightly while sliding the heel off.

"Mmhmm," was all she could manage to stammer out before gasping slightly. Emma bent her leg at the knee, bringing the foot to her mouth and gently kissed it before removing the other shoe.

Finally Regina could feel the last of her clothing being thrown to the floor, leaving only her black thong, silently she cursed herself for not wearing matching undergarments, but the thought was cut off at the feeling of Emma's mouth trailing up her inner thighs.

The blonde's tongue swirled in small circles, going closer to the underwear. Finally her own desire struck her, causing her to kiss Regina's center through the fabric and instantly she felt hips buck against her mouth.

Emma gasped at the feeling of the underwear, completely soaked through-making her way back to Regina's mouth and pulling her into a searing kiss. Her hand cupped in between Regina's thighs, feeling the slickness of it. Emma pulled away as Regina moaned into her mouth.

"Fuck Regina, you're so wet." She grinned before noticing the flicker of embarrassment in the brunette's eyes, kissing her again. "Hey-don't be embarrassed ok? It's good…very good." Emma bit her lip, her own arousal becoming an issue watching the way the woman responded to her touch. "I'm gonna make you feel good ok?" Regina nodded before being brought up into another kiss, hand still rubbing against her heat.

Emma moved down again, wanting to taste Regina-needing to. Without hesitation she removed the underwear bringing her face into the glistening entrance. A loud hoarse moan pulled out of Regina's throat as Emma ran her tongue down the length of Regina. Hips bucked involuntary once the tongue flickered around, lapping up the growing fluids.

She lightly kissed the swollen clit in front of her face before flicking it with her tongue. Emma knew Regina wouldn't last too long so she took her time, licking and kissing in between folds. "Em-"She breathed in, "Emma- I want-"

The blonde moved up, meeting Regina's eyes. "What do you want?" She asked, dipping her mouth toward Regina's lower abdomen and kissing it softly.

"I want you- inside. I want you to fuck me." She added more confidently.

Emma's hand gripped her thigh before caressing it and moving up toward Regina, faces meeting again. The blonde's lips hovered over Regina's, still moving her hand lightly up the thigh. "Do you touch yourself?" She whispered into Regina's mouth.

"No." She nodded, breath shaking.

"Ok…this might hurt a little at first." Suddenly thoughts of bleeding flooded Regina's mind.

"Will I-um bleed?"

Emma took Regina's lower lip into her mouth before answering, "maybe-but I swear I'll make it so it will hurt as little as possible ok?"

A nod was all she needed, slowly circling her fingers around the entrance but not going in. Emma's mouth intertwined with Regina's in a deep kiss while repositioning herself, needing some sort of friction against her aching core. She straddled Regina's thigh, grinding on it, but still holding the kiss.

Regina groaned at the moisture sliding across her thigh, watching Emma pull away briefly. "I want you so badly, I always have." She whispered, causing Regina to whimper-still flooding with desire.

Slowly Emma entered her middle finger, feeling the light shift in Regina. "You ok?"

"Mmhmm, keep going." She stammered out, feeling Emma slide into her.

Rather than pull out and slide back in, Emma held her position in the tight entrance momentarily, gently moving around. She dragged out only slightly before moving back in, thumb circling over Regina's clit. When she entered again she angled herself more sharply, hearing a low cry from the brunette. "Shit, did I hurt you?"

Regina shook her head 'no', urging Emma to go back in. After slower pacing she began to speed up before using two fingers. Her hips still rocked along Regina's thigh, pacing with her fingers as she kissed up and down Regina's neck.

"Fuck!" Regina spit out almost unknowingly and Emma could feel the walls around her fingers tighten. "Emma…" She breathed out into the blonde's mouth, closing her eyes.

"You're so close-" Emma moaned, still moving inside of her, "Come for me."

Regina nodded and could suddenly feel her body unraveling. Pulses surging through her in an odd feeling of ecstasy she'd never experienced before, one of the best feelings. Breathing nearly halted as her chest rose and tremors collected through her. She cried out Emma's name along with a few other things Emma couldn't quite make out and finally she felt herself lower.

Emma's mouth found hers, fingers sliding out and raking along the taut stomach leaving a wet trail.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked again, treating her like some kind of breakable China.

She smiled before nodding, "Yeah." Quickly her lips curved downwards into a frown, "Did I bleed?"

Emma honestly didn't know, didn't really care but brought her fingers up to see. No blood, just Regina. The blonde smiled, bringing the fingers into her mouth, licking them clean.

Suddenly the after orgasm crash didn't matter too much to Regina as she felt herself tearing off the blonde's tank top. Her hands rushed uncoordinated along with her mouth running along the blonde's neck leaving kisses.

Clumsily she toppled over Emma, laughing before leaning into kiss the blonde again. Emma chuckled against her in between light kisses, smiling at the younger woman.

Emma's breath hitched, feeling Regina tug at her underwear, "Regina, you don't have to do anything you don't feel like you're ready for ok?" Emma wanted it, she desperately craved for Regina to touch her in every way possible; but she also wanted Regina to be completely comfortable.

Regina bit her bottom lip lightly before nodding. "I want to." Quickly she glanced down taking in all of Emma's body, kissing her again. "Tell me what you want." She whispered, hovering over Emma's lips.

The blonde swallowed in before kissing Regina and taking her hands into her own, sliding them upward to the straps of her bra.

Not moving off of the blonde's lips, she reached around Emma's back, fiddling with the clasp. Regina giggled as her fingers continuously tugged at it before finally undoing the clasp.

Carefully she slipped it off from in between them, throwing it to the side before leaning back into Emma's now bare chest.

Regina allowed her hands to wander down slowly, once again tugging gently onto the black boy shorts. She smiled down at Emma after breaking away, then slowly placed kisses down the blonde's jaw line.

She stopped abruptly causing a confused whimper from Emma; quickly Regina moved her hands upward. Out of something stemming from both curiosity and desire, Regina gently stroked in between the valley of Emma's breast.

Her lips clashed with Emma's once again, while her hands rested on the blonde's breast, stroking and feeling the foreign yet completely familiar anatomy. She found herself moving downward, kissing and licking down the center of the blonde's neck. Regina could feel the groan escaping Emma's neck, smiling against her before placing a kiss atop Emma's right nipple.

The moan elicited by the blonde was all Regina needed to continue, placing her mouth over the stiffened peak. She lapped her tongue around it, swirling lightly before moving over to the other.

Slowly her hand began to move south once again, peeling and sliding the underwear down toned thighs. Finally she could feel the barrier sliding past Emma's inner thigh after moments of shifting them down. Regina looked up, meeting green eyes.

"I don't really…know-" She was cut off by Emma grabbing her face, bringing her into a slow kiss.

"Just touch me." Emma breathed out, not knowing how much more she could actually take.

Regina slid her fingers through wet folds, exploring before flicking her thumb over the blonde's clit and hearing a sharp gasp. "I'm sorry!" Regina bit her lower lip, watching Emma wince slightly.

"No, that's good…really really great." Emma breathed the words out once again, slightly strangled.

Regina smiled against the blonde, continuing to circle around the area and taking in Emma's moans while kissing her. After a few moments she let her fingers roam against the other woman's entrance before dipping two fingers inside and pushing them in deeper.

"Fuck!" Emma's teeth clamped onto the brunettes bottom lip, taken aback by the sudden intrusion.

This time Regina didn't stop to look for reassurance, continuously moving in and out of Emma while her palm still moved along the blonde's clit.

Emma let out a ragged breath as Regina began sucking on her pulse point, still moving inside of her. "Oh my god Regina…"

Gaining confidence with every little moan that escaped the blonde's mouth; she quickened her movements. Crooking her fingers slightly inside the other woman, her fingers grazed a rough spot. With one touch she could feel Emma's hips bucking toward her, moving with her fingers.

Regina continued the movement, continuously picking up speed.

"Regina-" She muttered out in between heavy breaths, "I'm going to-" Regina cut her off, crashing their lips together before feeling Emma's hips lift and her body stiffen around her fingers. She began to slow her pace before Emma broke the kiss. "Don't stop…"

With a final crook of her fingers she could hear Emma erupt into a loud moan, continuing to move inside her until she felt the blonde's body loosen and fall into the bed.

Regina sighed with content, rolling off of the blonde.

"Are you ok?" Emma propped herself onto her side, watching Regina.

"Mmhmm." She nodded before smiling and rolling onto her side to meet Emma's eyes. "…are you?"

"Better than ok." Emma smiled and the brunette quickly reciprocated it, making her own smile widen even further.

Suddenly Regina's head was swarmed with information and she let out a small gasp. "I have to um…" Panic flooded her mind, she had to pee…because if she didn't who knows what could happen. Thoughts of getting a UTI ran through her brain causing her to panic further-but she couldn't just rush off to the bathroom after everything. That would be embarrassing, _oh god Emma's gonna think I'm a freak. Wait-shouldn't she have to pee too, she could get an infection-why isn't she leaving to pee?_

"Regina…what's wrong?" Emma gave her a confused grin; curious as to what Regina had to be thinking about to cause her to be so flustered all of a sudden.

"Don't you…I mean we have to-" Regina shuddered at what she was about to say, "pee?"

Emma's eyes widened in shock and all Regina could do was squirm beneath the blonde's gaze. "Um Regina...I'm not really into the whole golden shower thing? Plus I mean you just had your-"

"Golden what?" Now it was Regina's turn to be confused, "I mean…in Cosmo-they said after sex you should…urinate so you won't get an infection."

She tried, she really tried to hold in her laughter- but within seconds of seeing how serious Regina was she busted into a fit of giggles.

"What! It's not funny." Regina retorted, almost wanting to laugh herself.

"No…no it's not." Emma managed to breath out as her laughter dwindled down. "I mean… I just- I thought you were talking about something else and…just-you know where the bathroom is." Emma was still breathing harshly, recovering from laughter.

"So it's true?"

"Eh, kinda- you read Cosmo?" The blonde quickly changed the subject, noticing the horror drawing out over Regina's face.

"No…I have a friend who told me when I asked about…" Her cheeks colored bright pink.

"You really have been thinking about this…?" Emma chuckled lightly before stroking Regina's cheek with her hand.

Regina smirked, "Did you think I was lying?"

"No I…well I didn't know what to think...So Regina Mills, do you mean to tell me you have been trying to get into my pants all this time-I'm offended." Emma scowled in mock offendance, huffing to herself.

"Maybe…"

"I better not read about this in penthouse forum…Oh, I can already see it now-how I seduced my _super hot_ blonde tutor."

Regina smacked Emma's arm lightly, giggling to herself.

Emma pounced upward, "Hey! You're not allowed to hit your tutor…"

"Says who?"

"Says me." Emma pouted before lying back down closer to Regina, smiling to herself when she felt the brunette rest in between the crook of her neck and shoulder.

* * *

**Endnote: I really hope you guys are enjoying this, I'm really kind of apprehensive about it but I'm enjoying writing it. Thank you so much for reviewing, they really help and thanks for reading in general too. Again, I really hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Arithmetics and Calculus

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading and stuff and reviewing too, really hope you guys are enjoying this. I wanted to say, that I probably would have done a slower paced thing if it wasn't for the way I structured the first chapter(since I originally was gonna leave it, but then I kept having thoughts and now were here). There's a reason I sped the early reins of the relationship up though(at least now), which you'll see soonish. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Arithmetics and Calculus **

"So …what does one do with a liberal arts degree and criminology?" Regina asked, still nuzzled into Emma.

Emma sighed, "Well… liberal arts is just kind of everything, and when I didn't know what I wanted to do I thought everything sounded good." A smile quirked onto her lips, "Then I said hell, catching the bad guys…that sounds interesting. I stuck with it, but I never figured to switch majors- I just kinda doubled up. I wasn't taking too much with liberal arts, with the money from Neal I don't have to work for now, and I needed a certain amount of credits to fill out." Emma shrugged, as if it were the simplest route to go.

"So you just doubled up on a whim?" Regina quirked her head up to give Emma a confused scowl.

The blonde smiled, looking up to meet Regina. "I guess I did."

"And now you are...?

"Going in for a master of arts in liberal studies…why all the questions all of a sudden?" Emma knitted her eyebrows together, confused.

"I just want to know…everything. Like, what do you want to do once you're out?"

Emma visibly tensed, not knowing the answer to that one. She was smart; perfect record, and an almost perfect GPA. Henry was to thank for that, he kept her in line…but the future or at least that part was frightening. "I don't know."

Regina wrapped the covers around herself before scooting upwards into a sitting position with a puzzled look on her face. "You don't know?!"

Emma moved upwards, stifling a laugh from the younger woman's reaction. "Relax, I've got a year."

"A year to figure out what you're going to do with your life? Yes, because that sounds like a reasonable plan." She huffed and for a moment Emma forgot that she was the older of the two.

"Hey! Listen; judge me when you actually realize what college is like. You told me to stay out of your Harvard decision, and I'm gonna do that." Emma stated before continuing, "But you gotta trust my judgment."

Regina swallowed in, feeling guilty for scolding the blonde. She looked over, biting the inside of her cheek. "You're right."

Emma quirked her head to the side, "That's it? No fight…?"

"No fight." Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde.

Emma smiled brightly leaning into kiss the younger woman, thin sheet falling from her chest. She whispered, smiling against her lips, "You know, you're making it really easy to love you."

Pulling away only slightly with widened eyes, Regina stared at Emma. "What?"

Emma thought about the words that slipped out for a moment, before placing her thumb up to her mouth, almost as shocked as Regina. "I-uh…um…"

Regina looked away for a moment, contemplating the situation before meeting green eyes again. "Do you?"

"Do you?" Emma responded, because hell, she really didn't mean for that to slip out. Saying you love someone isn't something you can just take back, and Emma wasn't even sure if she wanted to. A part of her was pretty sure it was way too soon to be in love with Regina, it was implausible for someone like her to fall so swiftly.

On the other hand, her heart was calling that part a fucking liar. She thought about the signs: She was tipping more, she found Taylor Swift less annoying, she got teary eyed while listening to Celine Dion alone the other day.

_Oh wow, _the thoughts slammed into Emma's head. She was in deep, and Regina still hadn't repi-

"Yes," Regina answered with a nervous smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…but do you?" The brunette chewed on her bottom lip, lost in green eyes and awaiting a response that she'd already heard.

"Yes." Emma didn't have any time to elaborate before feeling Regina's body pressed flush against hers. She could feel herself heating up again from contact, the ache between her thighs increasing rapidly. "Regina…" She muffled out through kisses, trying to break contact.

"Yes?" She smiled, biting her lip…and that wasn't helping Emma's predicament at all.

"I uh…kinda gotta pick up Henry from Day Care." Regina looked over toward the clock, realizing she needed to be home…about an hour ago.

"Shit!" Regina spit out, rolling off of Emma and making a quick grab for her cloths.

"Hey, don't fret. We were doing…arithmetic's? Shit's tricky." Emma winked at the brunette who chuckled in response.

Both women quickly dressed themselves, rushing for the door. Once they made it to the outside of the door they stood there awkwardly for a moment.

Quickly Regina leaned in for a chaste kiss. "I love you," she whispered before making her way to the black benz.

Emma smiled goofily, waving goodbye and feeling a bit light heading. _Who's the college graduate here? Get it together Swan._

* * *

"Holy fucking shit! You did it!" Mallory smiled widely at the furiously blushing Regina and confused Kathryn.

"Did what?" Kathryn asked as they settled into their lunch table.

"You didn't tell her? …Aw fuck." Mallory looked down to avoid Regina's glare.

"Nothing Kathryn…" She pushed the spork into her salad, slightly frustrated. Why did the football team get new funding every year, but the cafeteria didn't even get proper eating utensils…if there was one thing she missed about private school it was funding.

Kathryn pouted, "Why do I always get left out!"

"You!? I'm always in the dark!" Mallory countered and all Regina could do was roll her eyes at the two women. Both wanted to be her 'best friend' so to speak…it really had been a battle between them since her sophomore year.

"Both of you shut up." Regina clipped, annoyed with the arguing, "How'd you… know?" She turned to Mallory with a questioning gaze, ignoring Kathryn's pout.

"You're glowing…and not so stiff, and you smiled when Killian made a joke in class, you never smile at Killian's jokes. Or at least not real smiles…Wow, it must hav-"

"You had sex!" Kathryn finally blurted out loudly, causing Regina to bang her head against the table and Mallory to chuckle. "Sorry…" She whispered, "You had sex!" She continued the whisper, earning an eye roll from both women.

"Oh god…." Regina rubbed her temples out of frustration.

Mallory chuckled, "Yeah…I bet you were screaming a lot of that last night." The blonde turned her head sharply before feeling a hard slap on her shoulder from Regina, "Ow!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe you did the sex thing!" Kathryn's voice began to unknowingly rise again before she brought it down into a low murmur. "So who with? Was it Killian? It was totally Killian!"

"Why does everyone assume its Killian?" Regina scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Kathryn, lets just say that our little Gina didn't exactly learn on a stick." A smirk pressed against her lips, noticing the confusion on the other blonde's face. "She um…didn't ride the rocket on her first take off. Picked up the instrument and learned some new fingerings?" Mallory stifled the fit of giggles launching themselves at her, watching Regina's face blush and Kathryn's delve into even deeper confusion.

"God dammit can somebody just tell me this big secret?!"

Regina's head was buried in the table, desperately not wanting to have this conversation. Mallory decided to spare the girl, whispering a quick explanation in Kathryn's ear.

"Ohhh…well that's not too surprising." She replied calmly, causing Regina to perk her head up, completely perplexed by Kathryn's comment.

"Huh?"

"I mean…we had that sub, Ms. Swan, and you totally had the hot's for her. You changed your wardrobe for the week and everything, kinda knew something was not completely…straight, about you then." Regina's blush deepened, but Kathryn unknowingly shrugged at it. "So who with? Ruby? I've heard she's-"

"No. Um, she doesn't go to this school." Regina darted her gaze to Mallory, giving her a stern look and warning her to keep her mouth shut.

Kathryn nodded, "Ok…"

* * *

Emma groaned at the caller number. She had to hide her grimace in front of the older woman when she asked for her number at the dinner, but she didn't truthfully expect her to ever call.

"Hey, Emma Swan here." The blonde pressed the phone in between the crook of her neck and shoulder, walking across campus and holding a small pile of books as she made her way to the library.

"_Hello dear, it's Cora…Cora Mills."_

"Yes, I know, um…what do you need?" Emma asked awkwardly, wanting to end this call as quickly as possible.

"Regina missed a section on her calculus test…I see she is struggling with that subject. With the exam coming up-"

"You need me to help her…with calculus." _Great._

"Yes, ask her to show you the test, I'm sure you can have the situation in order."

Emma sighed, hoping it wouldn't be picked up over the phone. "Yeah, sounds good. Is that all?"

"No, I would actually like to meet with you again, say next week? Possibly for lunch if your schedule allows it."

_Aww fuck_. "Uh, what for?"

"Just to discuss some things, I assume you will have a free lunch sometime next week?"

_No, just say no, just say no…you're a busy girl Swan, she'll understand._ "Yeah, sounds great, I'll talk to you later Mrs. Mills."

"And you as well Ms. Swan."

With that Emma heard the click on the phone. "Well handled Emma…" She muttered to herself shoveling the books into one arm and glancing at the opened phone screen.

It was weird, she had a voicemail from the college but didn't remember hearing the call…she would just check it later. It would most likely be about joining some organization she had no interest in.

* * *

As soon as Emma opened the door she felt Regina against her. She smiled against the younger woman's lips before breaking away.

"What's this I hear about a math test young lady?" Emma scorned mockingly, laughing at Regina's eye roll.

The brunette quickly fished the test out of her purse, automatically knowing what she was referring too. Reluctantly she handed it to Emma, huffing loudly.

Emma tilted her head in confusion, "You…you only got one question wrong."

"Yes, I am aware."

Emma walked over to the couch, "Well…I actually um-" She waved her hand to the small table in front of the couch, showing an array of calculus textbooks causing Regina to laugh. "Hey! She made it sound like you failed a whole section of the test, I wanted to be prepared."

"You were actually going to tutor me?"

"Still am, sit." She demanded, playfully tapping Regina's ass to notion her toward the couch.

"What?"

"Oh, if I had to brush up on my calculus, you're going to brush up on your calculus. Let's start with the one you got wrong…statements."

Regina groaned, "Emma please."

"I promise, I'll make it fun." Emma snatched up the nearest calculus book, skimming through the index while pacing around the living room.

"Fun? Mary Margaret put fun in her syllabus and I've been half awake all year." Regina muttered dryly.

"Hey…she tries. And my fun and her fun are different kinds of fun, in fact I would be down right mortified if you and Mary Margaret were doing my kind of fun together. I don't want you funning with anyone but be actually." Emma grinned into the textbook, not meeting Regina's eyes.

The brunette looked up slowly with a creeping smile, "Oh?"

"Yeah, but first we have to learn the fun-damentals." Emma smiled as Regina groaned at the awful pun.

Regina leaned back into the couch with a passive face, "I don't think I want to have fun with you anymore after that."

Emma set the book on the table, walking up to Regina. Slowly she drawled into the other woman kissing her lightly, whispering against her, "What about now?"

"Start the lesson Ms. Swan." She offered a small smile, watching Emma smirk.

Picking up where she left off, "Ok, statements; a declarative sentence that can be classified as true or false but not both simultaneously."

"Hmm…so, you are not a tutor. Statement." Regina said coyly, looking at her nails.

"Very cute. Give me a statement, _other _than that…c'mon, just play along. Pretend I'm trying to, I don't know…teach you?"

Regina sighed, knowing the blonde was only trying to help. "Fine, I love you. Statement."

Emma peered up from her textbook with a goofy grin, "Are you trying to get out of my tutoring lessons by sucking up?"

"Is it working?"

"Yeah, kinda." Emma closed the book, resting it on the table and walking over toward the couch.

"Then yes, I am. I really don't need this…the only reason I got the question wrong is because I got the numbering confused with another question and read the wrong set of answers." The blonde smiled at the other woman's rambling, not really listening to the words.

Emma leaned in closer, hands pressed against the couch and on opposite sides of Regina's head. "Is that so?" She asked, hovering against the other woman's lips.

"Very so." Regina drawled, hitching her breath from the closeness.

The blonde slowly adjusted herself to straddle the other woman, "Define the term, conjugation."

"And-a statement…using and or but. I mean not a statement, but two statements being combined symboli- " Her nervous ramblings were cut off when she felt the blonde finally close the inch of distance between them. She responded without hesitation, yet when she finally parted her lips allowing entrance the other woman pulled away with a sly smile.

"Good!" The smile perked up at the addling scowl passing the brunettes features.

"What are you doin-" Her thoughts clamored in her throat, feeling light kisses suddenly brush up against it in the odd game they seemed to be playing.

The movements were very controlled on Emma's part, slow and tender as she began to ghost up the other woman's jaw line and whisper. "Disjunctions."

_How is she making math sound sexy? Is this sexy…no this is ridiculous, not sexy at all…maybe a little sexy._ "Or," Regina stated huskily before continuing, "Statements connected by or." She could feel the blonde woman smile against the crook of her neck.

"Are you quite enjoying yourself over there?" Regina asked, trying to sound calm but failing miserably from the light waver echoing in her throat.

"Very so." Emma imitated Regina's earlier words before dropping her hands and grabbing purchase on the younger woman's hips.

Emma smiled at the woman before slipping into a deep stare, eyes burning into deep brown pools. She bit her lip in thought as her gaze trailed over the other woman's body, remembering…everything. Her mouth went dry at the thought because Regina's body was already perfect, but the sight of it naked and writhing underneath her… that was a fucking masterpiece.

When she looked back up the woman caught her off guard, eyes a darker shade of brown and still boring into her. Emma didn't know if they were having some kind of weird conversation in the silence but when she mustered out, "Yeah?" In a near whisper and Regina nodded, suddenly she was pulling the brunettes shirt over her head with frenzied kisses.

The blonde's tongue slid over Regina's slightly parted lips before going in completely. Regina seemed to move in sync with the woman, playfully flickering her own tongue inside the blonde's mouth before they played an odd game of push and pull. Emma growled at the younger woman before bring her hands to nestle in dark locks, pressing them closer together.

Regina's fingers began to chip away at the buttons on the blonde's red flannel, never leaving Emma's lips. Finally she could sense the final button, tugging at it to reveal the taut abdomen of the other woman. Her hands trailed the woman's sides slowly, encouraged by low moan from Emma.

Emma finally brought herself away from Regina's lips, which were now kiss swollen as were her own. "Bed room?" She asked through labored breathing.

Emerald eyes widened momentarily before closing as she felt the other woman's hands bring her back into the kiss. _Guess not,_ Emma smirked against the younger woman's lips.

Just as Regina's managed to unbutton the blonde's jeans both women jumped, startled by the batman theme song ringing throughout the room. Emma groaned before snatching the phone from her pocket and answering, much to Regina's dismay.

"Yeah…uh huh… Is he ok?!" Regina's eyes jumped with worry before hearing a small sigh of relief from the blonde.

"Yeah…will do. Ok, be there soon." Emma closed the flip phone before meeting Regina's eyes and accidentally looking over the woman's body. Chest heaving, white bra, the swell of her breast with a light sheen of sweat, tan smooth stomach, _God fucking dammit._ She whimpered at the ache between her thighs before shoveling herself off of the other woman.

"What?" Regina asked, her tone an octave lower than normal, looking completely disheveled.

"Henry…he threw up at pre-k gotta go and get him." Emma grunted, looking all over the floor for her boots.

"Oh…" Regina looked down, eyes filling with disappointment, "I should be going then."

The blonde bit her lip in thought, "Or, or, or…!"

"Disjunction," Regina quirked an eyebrow at the smiling blonde.

"No, I was just having a thought…what if you come with me? I bet it would cheer Henry up, with him being sick and all…"

Regina smiled, "You really want me to stay?"

"Yeah? I mean if you want, it's totally cool if you don't." Emma shrugged, averting her eyes from brown ones momentarily.

"I'd love to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Regina stood to look for her blouse, finally finding the light blue garment and putting it back on. "So batman?"

Red slowly tinged her pale cheeks, "It's his favorite… let's go."

* * *

Henry groggily held onto Emma's hand, walking him to the car. "I brought you a friend."

"A friend?" His nose scrunched up, confused and with a slightly averted gaze as waves of nausea hit him. It was some sort of food he ate giving Henry an upset stomach, and causing him to puke all over the place. As soon as Emma walked in she could smell it, bringing a frown to her face…_Probably that weird ass on the go applesauce I bought…it did have a yellowish tint._

"Mama?" He asked, breaking Emma from her thoughts.

"Yeah, a friend…Regina."

A wide smile spread slowly on his lips, white teeth glimmering at his mother. "Ms. Gina?!"

"Yeah kid, Ms. Gina, she's waiting in the car."

* * *

"Is he even aware of what's going on?" Regina whispered to Emma before looking down at the boy sprawled out across their laps, seemingly engrossed in '_Batman_'.

"Shh, this part is my favorite…and Henry's favorite too of course." The blonde smiled before looking back at the screen.

"Batman is gonna rescue the lady!" Henry blurted out with a large grin on his face. "See! Batcar!"

"Batmobile…" Emma muttered underneath her breath, which quickly received a quirked eyebrow and smirk from Regina.

Regina was slightly taken aback when Jack Nicholson's character began poisoning people with chemicals causing them to laugh to death. "Isn't this a little mature?"

"Nah," Emma leaned in closer to Regina. "Kid doesn't know what the hell is going on, he thinks the Joker is a good guy actually…says him and Batman are friends." The blonde giggled to herself.

"Ms. Gina!? Who's the one you like most?"

Regina looked over at Emma who seemed to be just as intrigued by the answer, "Hmm…Vicki isn't too bad." The scowl on both of their faces showed she answered wrong.

"Vicki?!" They both asked with mild disgust.

"Ok Regina…because I love you, I'm going to give you a second chance, but only if it's ok with Henry…Henry, should we give Regina a second chance?" Emma winked at her wide grinning son.

"Yeah!"

Emma pursed her lips, "Alright Regina…choose wisely."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Batman?"

"Yay!" The little boy jumped up and hugged her, letting her know she made the right choice this time. Unfortunately the swift movement caused another wave of nausea, suddenly he latched off of her.

"Hen…you doin ok?" Emma asked concerned.

"Uh uhh…" He shook his head before releasing the content of his stomach on the floor in front of them.

"Oh jeez." Emma huffed out, before grabbing a hold of Henry and making sure he was ok, she looked up to see no sight of Regina.

Quickly the woman came back, dawning a towel to clean up the vomit. "Is this ok? I can get something else."

"Oh Regina, you don't have to do that…I mean, you shouldn't have to clean up my sons vomit."

Regina brushed the woman off. "Non sense, take care of Henry, I've got it. Again, I'm going to assume this towel is ok?" She held up a bleach stained cloth, awaiting instruction.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Emma turned her attention back to the queasy boy, "Alright, let's get you cleaned up." She grabbed his hand, leading him to the bathroom.

It may have been a small gesture, to clean up vomit…and she may have been doing it more for Henry than Emma herself, but the act sent shivers down the blonde's spine. Tingly, lovey, happy shivers that made her feel all weird and gooey inside. Yes, this was definitely love, and nothing could change that- not even the voicemail on Emma's phone that she didn't have time to listen to yet.

* * *

**Endnote: I feel like this might be a question raised so I'm just gonna put this out there, the voicemail has nothing to do with Neal. I started writing parts of this chapter in my math lecture (because I'm a terrible student who thinks of really weird things in math?) which is that came from. I felt I needed to disclose that information... Hope you all have a good valentines day, or ya know, fuck valentines day if you hate it...just have a good February 14th!**


	5. Strong Vocabulary

**Strong Vocabulary **

Emma is caught between ecstatically shouting 'fuck yes', and dramatically huffing 'fuck me'; and neither are being derived from sex. Instead of voicing either she simply sat there and uttered out one word, "Fuck." There was no meaning or point to saying the word, because she was alone…but she said it anyways.

Her mind raced in circles before playing the voicemail for about the fiftieth god damn time.

When she applied, she barely thought anything of it other than, "Oh, I guess that could be cool". Her former professor, now head of linguistics at the college just wouldn't let up with words of, "potential". She wasn't supposed to be accepted, and Emma wasn't just accepted- She pretty much got in with a fucking welcome banner…scholarship and housing paid for.

This was a huge opportunity, Cambridge. Cambridge as in the UK, Cambridge as in the place snooty rich kids get into, Cambridge as in a continent away from Regina. So once again she muttered out, "Fuck".

She could continue her studies there; finish off as a TA… a possibly published TA. If she did this there would be no worrying for the future, a guaranteed job. "Fuck fuck fuck shit mother flying fuck!" It was all muffled and Emma wasn't she if she meant it in an excited way, or in an angry way. All Emma Swan knew was that she was frazzled.

Would she have applied if she knew Regina then? Would she be able to just leave now? Those were two very important questions that Emma couldn't bring herself to answer.

Emma picked up her phone and stared blankly at Regina's number…_I should tell her now. I should let her know everything that's going on. She should know._ The blonde kept running the thoughts through her head, yet the only thing she managed to text was:

_You know have I lunch with Cora tomorrow right? _

_**How odd…about what?**_

_I don't know…thought you might?_

_**No…that's funny, terrifying but funny.**_

_Oh yeah and why is that?_

_**You're going on a date with my mother before me.**_

Emma laughed out loud to herself, not in a way that resembled something was funny though. More like a sort of mad cackle, avoiding the inevitable yet totally stuck in the shit storm.

No, this wasn't a shit storm…this was one of the most prestigious schools out there. She should feel honored to be accepted, and she was, which made everything about the situation more difficult.

_Hey, I'm gonna have to cancel our 'tutoring' today. I've got some important stuff to do ok?_

_**Ok, love you.**_

"Fuck."

_Love you too._

"And now I'm lying…great." She let out a whimsical chuckle before banging her head against the desk in front of her.

* * *

"Lift with your legs Em! C'mon on…Emma? Are you even-"

"What? Sorry David…I'm just feeling a bit blah today." She squatted down only slightly to grab better purchase of the futon before lifting. Emma figured helping David and Mary Margaret move into their new house would be better than freaking out…again.

Mary Margaret came out of the U-Haul, bearing a box of miscellaneous shit Emma was sure they didn't actually need…because honestly who really _needs _a collection of beanie babies from their childhood?

"Thanks for helping us today, we only got a few days before the lease on the apartment is up. You're really doing us a solid." David strained the words out as they shuffled the furniture toward the door.

"Yeah, David and I were kind of surprised…I feel like I haven't seen you in forever? Where have you been?"

_Dating a high school senior who happens to be in your class and who you also happen to dislike. Oh and did I mention we met from when I was her fucking substitute? Love at first sight ya know!_ Emma couldn't stop her secretive chuckle, "Oh here and there."

The black futon awkwardly collided with the doorframe, shuffling it in at angles that weren't exactly correct. "Uh to the left guys." The brunette smiled when it still banged against the edge of the door, "My left…and Emma you should stay for dinner. It's the least we can do, just pick up Henry and bring him over."

"I'd love that..." She smiled before huffing as her and David slowly dropped the futon onto the wood flooring.

"Well then, let's get a kitchen table in here so we actually have a place to eat." David winked at the blonde before shooting a smile at his new wife.

* * *

"Sooo I got into that program at Cambridge." Emma's head popped up at the sound of a dish breaking from Mary Margaret dropping it in the kitchen. Henry was 'testing out the new backyard' with David, which really meant they were aimlessly running around.

"Oh my god Emma! That's…that's wonderful!"

Emma smiled lightly before speaking again, "Yeah…complete with housing funds and a scholarship." The next thing she felt were the other woman's arms wrapped tightly against her. "Uh…Mary Margaret… I can't breath."

"I'm sorry! This is just so wow! I mean I'm excited for you!" Her bright smile tilted downward after a few moments, "Why don't you seem excited?"

"I am…I mean it's great. I'll have the extra money from Neal, and I'll be teaching-"

"At Cambridge!" Mary Margaret interjected enthusiastically.

"Yeah… at Cambridge and I'll be able to finish my degree."

The brunette sighed, "I'm not seeing the issue. This is…this is great! …Please don't tell me you're considering not going. I mean I'll miss you but there's Skype now and the phone, and you know I've always wanted to go to-"

"I'm in love with someone…"

"Well? That's even better! They can maybe move out there with you?" Mary Margaret hit the blonde's arm gently, "Why didn't you tell me!? Do I know her? Or him…I know it's been a while since it was a him bu-"

"It's complicated."

"Then tell me! I'm happy if you're happy Emma."

"They're um…younger and I don't think moving with me is really an option."

Mary Margaret bit the inside of her cheek in thought, "Undergraduate?"

The blonde chuckled nervously, "No…um you know them."

She let out a deep breath, several deep and steady breaths before her eye twitched only slightly. _Oh fuck_, Emma thought to herself as she watched the brunette slowly process everything.

"Emma…I know you're not talking about one of my students. Right?"

"Uh…"

"Jesus Christ Emma!" The woman slapped Emma's shoulder, harder this time and barely noticed the blonde's wince. "I mean…I know that Killian is an attracti-"

"God! No! She she she! I'm sorry I didn't clarify."

"She? So help me god Emma if you don't tell me everything." Emma had only seen Mary Margaret this pissed off once in her life. David kept getting annoyed by the raccoons in the apartment dumpster, so he poisoned them…they didn't speak for 3 weeks...

"Regina Mills and I-"

"…Regina?" the brunette let out a loud chuckle, "Student from hell Regina?"

Emma roamed a hand through her hair before speaking again, "Listen let me explain. I needed a sitter one night and I helped her out with a volunteering issue she was having. We kind of clicked…I mean she's a smart girl and-."

"And nothing Emma, she's in high school!"

"Yet she has no high school classes, has an overbearing bitch of a mother who treats her like she's either five or thirty, no in between…and I just, we fit."

"High school!" Mary Margaret yelled before gritting her teeth.

"It's a five year age difference and she's legal!"

"I don't care if she's a god damn elected official in the US senate… she is in high school and if you don't think that makes a difference in how she deals with things-"

Emma slammed down on the counter loudly, "I shouldn't have told you...I shouldn't… I'm gonna go." She sniffled in, trying to hide the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

"No…Emma just… you have your whole life and she's in high school. Things like this don't last, things like a Cambridge education do."

"…I don't think it's that simple."

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Mills." Emma smiled sheepishly at the woman, she didn't want to seem intimidated but dammit all to hell if Cora Mills didn't scare the shit out of her…

"Ms. Swan, sit dear." She lightly tapped her fingers in front of the chair across from her at the bistro. "How are you dear?" Cora flashed a small smile that Emma was all too familiar with; it was the, 'I'm merely asking because it's polite, trust me I actually don't give a shit', smile.

She plastered on the same fake smile before asking, "Good, and you?"

"Great…so the reason I asked to speak to you."

Emma shifted uncomfortably in the chair under the woman's piercing gaze, "Uh yeah…what's up?"

"My daughter is what's-" She halted at the sound of a chintzy ring tone sounding throughout the conversation.

Emma stared at her phone, it was the number…and for a second she wondered what would happen if she let it slip to voice mail again. This was time sensitive though so when green eyes met brown she shot the woman a guilty smile. "I gotta take this…it'll be quick." The nod was all she needed to answer.

"Yeah…uh huh...Only two weeks?! That's…I'm sorry that's just really, that's just a huge commitment and choice to make within a two weeks... Yeah thanks, I mean- it really is great. I'll definitely let you know soon, or I mean them... Yeah, bye."

Emma looked up to see wildly curious eyes and wished Cora would go back to the fake smile she had sculpted to her face before.

"Ms. Swan? Looks like things might be turning up for you?"

"Uh… I guess? I mean, I got into Cambridge."

"Oh! Well…that's definitely a turn up Ms. Swan. Good to see someone qualified tutoring my daughter. I assume you'd go there to continue your studies?"

"Maybe…"

"Hmm…it seems you and my daughter have something in common." Emma tried to remain impassive, but was pretty sure a flash of panic crossed her face before Cora continued. "Her with Harvard and you with Cambridge…really dear it's the obvious route."

"Um…yeah I guess, so Regina?"

"Yes…I suspect her studies with you are going well? She has exams next week and I want to make sure everything is perfect…especially with this whole Harvard fiasco."

Emma arched her eyebrow in confusion, "Um…yeah, I mean she should be fine. She's a brilliant girl. Um excuse me if I may ask but Harvard fiasco? What does that have to do with exams?"

"Well, she's going to Harvard…she may not know it yet but I won't stand by and let my daughter make some idiotic choice based on 'teenage oppression'. I expect this to stay between us?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand and all Emma could do was nod and gulp...even if that was a lie.

Her stomach dropped and she had to suck in a few breaths to carry the conversation on in a normal way, after a few moments she managed to mutter out, "How?"

Cora shrugged, "I filed the acceptance for her…if she feels more animosity toward me so be it. She'll thank me one day."

"Uh huh…yeah." _The fuck she won't… _"I um…need to go. Is this all you wanted to discuss?"

"Not staying for lunch?" She chuckled, but didn't really care, "No… I wanted to thank you for tutoring her, you seem like a smart girl." The older woman fished through her purse to pull out an envelope and handed it to Emma. "It's just a little extra."

Emma opened it and almost threw up…because a few folded hundreds were anything but fucking 'extra'. "I don't need it…um thanks though." The blonde slid the envelope back before scurrying away only slightly.

"Please-"

"No, it's um…a real pleasure working and helping Regina." _Oh god…wow that was a double meaning._ "I mean, it's great, it really gave me some experience."

"If you say dear, have a nice day."

"Yeah…you too Mrs. Mills."

* * *

Regina stood up at the sound of the bell, all ready and eager to go to Emma's before she heard the sound of her name being called…"Yes?" She huffed, not even bothering to turn to face the voice.

"I need to speak to you."

She rolled her eyes this time, looking directly at Mary Margaret, "About what?"

"Emma." Regina visibly gulped.

"What about Emma?"

"Don't play dumb with me Regina, I know." Her mouth formed a straight line, forehead creased in frustration. "I know, and I want you to end it…because Emma is not- I don't think she will."

Regina scowled before hissing out, "And why would I do that?"

"You're smart Regina, and you have to know that Emma is too…but she tends to tune out everything at times and not listen to her head. You're holding her back."

Regina swiped her tongue over her teeth, face completely impassive. "I will not have this discussion with you. Have a nice day." _Or don't._

* * *

"Pro…Cambridge is Cambridge. Con, Cambridge doesn't have Regina. Pro, I bet they have a lot of good tea there. Con, I don't drink tea. Pro, I could get any job I want. Con, I probably won't be able to get a job because I'm going crazy and talking to myself right now." Emma let out a deep sigh, walking around in circles through her apartment.

"Con, no matter what I do...Regina is going to Harvard."

A surge of panic and eagerness spread throughout her upon hearing the doorbell. She dropped the mental list before answering the door.

"Regina." She smiled but quickly noticed that Regina was not returning the gesture. Regina actually looked mad…really really mad. If that wasn't any indication of her anger, the girl storming in with a loud huff sure as hell was. _Well fuck me running._

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, shuffling near the aggravated woman.

She backed away swiftly, looking down. _I'm what's wrong… awesome! Two for two Emma, you're practically making an Olympic game out of fucking up!_

"You told her."

Emma's eyes popped open before bringing a hand up to rub her forehead in exasperation. "…Shit. What did she do?"

"It doesn't matter what she did Emma! You told her, without giving me any sort of warning! Do you know how-" She ran a hair through her dark locks, biting the inside of her cheek. "You have a phone…I mean what the hell would prompt you to tell her that? I'm still her student Emma…do you know what kind of position this puts me in!?"

_Tell her the truth, it's not too late Swan. C'mon._ "It slipped." _I'm a piece of shit._ "I'm sorry ok? It slipped."

Regina felt mildly guilty for jumping down Emma's throat; after all she slipped to Mallory. "It's…it's ok. I should tell you I suppose… I slipped up too. Just to a friend, she won't tell."

"Please tell me it's not Killian?"

"Friend Emma, a friend. It was Mallory."

Emma walked back up to her, gently grabbing her hands and intertwining their fingers. "It's ok…you know, you're too good for me?"

"Really? That was precisely the opposite of what that…_woman_ had to say." Brown eyes went down cast but were quickly brought back up by a gentle hand stroking her cheek.

"Well…she's wrong."

"She told me that I was holding you back." The words broke Emma's heart in so many ways…she felt shattered, she also kind of wanted to slap Mary Margaret but that was a different story. She should have known better…woman couldn't keep a secret for shit. It didn't look like Regina had the slightest clue about Cambridge though.

"No…never ok. I love you." Emma closed the space in between them so their bodies were touching, but still kept her hand on Regina's cheek, softly stroking it.

"I love you too."

Emma didn't move, she just started at the woman. Regina Mills, soon to be Harvard student…this wasn't going to work.

Maybe it was because Emma had never loved someone so intensely other than her son…not even Neal; but Emma couldn't actually handle what was going on. Her brain swam with denial and guilt and love.

"Emma?" Regina asked after moments of the woman's green eyes watching her intensely. "Emma?!" Still no answer, only a small smile before the woman actually fainted.

* * *

She heard a few muffled noises and some words but not much.

"Please…just give her this note." _Regina._

"Mama? Wake up!" _Henry._

"Henry…your mom had a little tumble. Give her time." _Mary Margaret._

"Hen'ry?" She muffled out groggily.

"Mama?" He chuckled, "You took a nap!"

Emma smiled, "Yeah…guess I did kid."

"Emma? Sweetie, are you ok?"

Emma opened her eyes to see Mary Margaret hovering over her, "I've got…a bone to pick with you. Where am I?"

"You fainted and didn't regain consciousness so Regina brought you to the hospital." The woman explained with the slightest hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Regina…" Emma shot up in the small cot, "I gotta go…she has a note? I think I heard something about a note right?" Emma's panic stricken eyes found Mary Margaret's.

The woman reluctantly dug through her purse to get the note and hand it to Emma.

_**I wanted to stay for you, I swear but I couldn't. My mother needs me home but we need to talk as soon as possible. Please text me… Love Regina.**_

"When did she leave?" Emma asked, hurried and mildly aggravated.

"…About an hour ago, Emma-"

"Mary Margaret, I'm super pissed at you…but can you watch Henry tonight?"

"Emma the hospital hasn't even discharged you."

"Please…just, you owe me." Emma shot her a stern look that explained this still wasn't over, but with the small nod from the brunette she began to stand. "You're gonna stay with Aunt Mary tonight ok Henry?" She bent down to reach his eye level.

"Ok! Love you mom!"

"Love you too kid." She smiled before ruffling up his hair and walking out of the room.

* * *

**Endnote: Emma is a bit of a frazzled mess right now lol. Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing(and reading too because, heck yeah Reading Express!).**


	6. Liar Liar Pants On Fire

**Liar Liar Pants On Fire**

Regina jumped at the sound of a harsh thud on her window, followed by a lighter thud…and then another thud. Curiosity led her to the window before she realized rocks were hitting the glass.

"What the he-" She looked down and almost immediately a smile quirked onto her lips. Quickly she opened the window seal latch, pulling the glass divider up. "Emma?"

The blonde looked more than a little frazzled, shifting her weight and nervously chewing on her lower lip. "Regina…um, hey!"

"Hey?" She held her smile but neither of them spoke. They just stared, and slowly Emma halted her movements- glancing up at the brunette with a goofy grin. Emma didn't know why, but all of a sudden she couldn't think…or speak, so she didn't.

Regina chuckled before breaking the silence, "Emma? What are you doing here?"

"I- um… Can I come in?"

The brunette turned to her door before meeting green eyes again, but this time thought wavered on Regina's face. "My mother is home."

"And?"

"_And_ I can't just bring you through the front door without raising questions now can I Ms. Swan?"

Emma rolled her eyes before shaking herself out in front of the tree that aligned itself just outside of Regina's window. With little hesitancy, she gripped the trunk with her hands before beginning a slow climb.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Regina asked with a hushed yet overly amused tone.

With her heels digging into bark, and her hands digging into the rough surface of the tree she grumbled out the response, "Climbing a tree?"

"You can't just…I mean-"

"Hand?" The blonde huffed out while managing to pull herself up higher from a branch, legs dangling in the air now. In an awkward motion Emma waved her hand near the window seal, waiting for Regina to grip it.

The brunette leaned out to grab the bright red hand, covered in light scratches from the bark. Once she got a hold of it she jerked Emma up so the blonde could get a better pull on the window seal.

Finally her hands gripped tightly onto the lining before thrusting herself up, managing to tumble through the window face first and on top of Regina.

"Hey." Emma said again, her face only an inch away from the laughing brunette.

Regina broke her chuckle to meet green sparkling eyes, "Hi."

"Regina!" A loud voice sounded through the house, "Are you ok? I heard a crash…did you fall?"

Regina scurried from underneath the blonde, "Shit!" She hissed out annoyed before addressing the voice, "Mother, it's fine. I just tripped!"

"Alright sweetie, be careful."

"Yes mother."

Regina waited a moment, not bothering to look over at Emma before hearing a light chuckle come from the other woman. "What?"

"Your mom…I dunno. It was just funny?"

A sigh escaped from the brunette's mouth, "Yes, my mother is a real riot." She responded dryly. "Emma…what are you doing here?"

The blonde looked down momentarily, not exactly knowing the answer to that question. _To tell her the truth and end things?_

No.

That wasn't why she was there, because even if this relationship had an expiration date, Emma couldn't very well end things. Not while staring into those brown pools, and not while in the same room with the woman she loved.

"I…I don't know. I needed- I just needed to see you."

Tension almost immediately released from the brunettes body at the words, after watching Emma faint she wasn't exactly sure of what was happening with the other woman. "You climbed a tree after getting discharged from the hospital…just to see me?"

Emma cocked her head and flashed a half smile that caused Regina to all but melt. "Well, no. I actually wanted to ask your mother if she wanted to go on another date." She winked while moving in closer to the brunette.

"My mother huh?" Emma was now inches away from her, watching Regina speak. "By the way…what was that all about?"

Emma froze in her spot, grin slowly turning into a mask of indifference. _Now's the time…Emma, just tell her_. The little voice was screaming in her head, but on the other side of that was something else. Something that needed to keep Regina close and just wanted them to remain like this… happy.

"It was nothing…just a follow up on you." She smiled through her grimace, trying to act natural.

Regina nodded before both women fell into silence. Every few seconds or so she found herself staring at the floor and then looking back up to meet Emma's eyes. She studied the blonde, who seemed to be in some odd trance.

"Regina…I- aw fuck it." The brunette's eyes widened in surprise as Emma lunged to close the distance between them. Once she felt thin lips pressing tightly onto her own, brown eyes slipped closed, reveling in the odd moment.

Before it could advance, Emma pulled away- her nose still sifting along the edge of Regina's. "I love you…like a lot." _So much that it's actually making me kind of stupid_.

"I love you too but wh-" She didn't get a chance to finish before lips slide slid onto her mouth once again. Emma's kiss was so desperate and purposeful that Regina was left somewhat incoherent of all other thoughts outside of the blonde.

So she did the only thing she _could _think of, Regina parted her lips and began to move with the blonde. As soon as Regina opened, she could feel Emma's tongue slide into her mouth, moving fervently with unruly desire.

With the first touch of Emma's hands, gripping her hips tightly, Regina began to walk them forward to her bed. She could feel the blonde's knees collide with hers briefly and then bend, signaling her that they reached their destination.

She took in the sight of Emma, leaning back on her forearms completely disheveled and panting heavily. With darkened eyes Regina bit her lip before removing her shirt and throwing it to the side.

Emma's jaw nearly dropped as she let her eyes wander over the other woman's body. White cotton bra covering the expanse of olive toned skin. Regina just smiled at the reaction before climbing on top of the other woman.

Regina felt hands halt her as she leaned in for the kiss, Emma's hands stroking her cheeks lightly. "You're stunning." Emma rasped out, and could almost feel tears forming in her eyes.

Regina brushed the comment off, diving back into their kiss- unable to hear the doorknob turning.

* * *

"Regina?" Cora called throughout the house, wanting to speak with her daughter. "Regina?" She asked again, and still heard no reply. "What on earth-"

Henry sighed, "Relax, I'm sure she's just got those music buds in her ear. "

"Do not tell me to relax when my daughter is not answering me. She knows to always answer her mother." She began to walk away; ready to burst through Regina's door- of course it didn't have a lock. Cora would never give her daughter the power to lock her out.

"Cora sweetheart, leave it be. She's a young woman and just wants some alone time maybe?"

The woman's head whipped around and Henry found himself at the end of a piercing glare. Immediately he surrendered- sighing as he watched his wife storm up to his daughters room.

A light twist and a subtle push further she was watching her bra clad daughter shift on top of another body. A woman's body…a very blonde woman who looked a lot like Emma Swan.

She took in a sharp breath, followed by a series of deep breaths to center herself. "Well now. Don't stop on my account."

The steel voice rang throughout Regina's ears, causing her to quiver before jumping up and off of the blonde.

Once she became aware of the true nature of what was happening, Regina caught her mother's gaze before speaking. "Mother-I…" She paused, feeling the bed rumble beneath her as well as the presence of the blonde. "I can…"

"Explain dear? Why don't we let Ms. Swan speak hmm?"

Emma swallowed in deeply, brain caught in a haze of whatever was going on. "Mrs. Mills," she cleared her throat before continuing. "I have been seeing your daughter." Emma spoke with a bold clarity that surprised the older woman.

"Is that so Ms. Swan? All this time…" She clucked her tongue before walking up to the pair, noticing how her daughter scrambled her shirt back on. "My daughter, my beautiful sweet girl?" Regina flinched at the contact of her mother's hand lightly stroking her cheek. "Oh Regina…I thought I taught you better than this, whoring around with this woman and her bastard child."

Before Cora knew it the blonde was in her face with a vicious snarl. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Emma…" Regina started with a stern yet gentle voice, still uneasy from the contact of her mother's hand.

"I would watch that pretty little tongue of your Ms. Swan. She is my daughter; mine. I may speak to her in whatever manner I like."

"Mother please-" A hard hand came across Regina's cheek in a hot flash and with that the blonde practically lunged at the older woman only to be halted by Regina grabbing her wrist.

"You stupid girl. This is why I do not allow you to make your own decisions Regina! You go out perusing with some…predator. This is why you are going to Harvard and not staying here- because I know what's right for you." Her hands now gripped Regina's face harshly but Cora could still see the glimmers of shock in her daughter's eyes.

"I…I didn't accept my admission to Harvard. I can't-" Shaking her head she pushed her mother away with surprising force.

While Regina moved into Emma, Cora couldn't help the devilish smile creeping atop her lips. "My, my, Ms. Swan…someone has been omitting details in her little whirlwind romance. Do tell, what else haven't you told my daughter hmm?"

Wide brown eyes turned to the blonde with a face etched in confusion. All Emma could do was avert her gaze though, looking down and trying to figure out a way to get through this situation.

"Oh…Emma dear you've been keeping secrets." She tsked, "I figured if you've been frolicking along with my daughter you would at least tell her of my plans…and your own plans."

"Emma…what is she talking about?"

With watery eyes, Emma looked up. "I…I was going to tell you please believe me and I love you but-"

"Oh don't demean the girl. Your dear Emma has plans of going to Cambridge…in Europe. She wasn't even going to tell you dear, now do you see why I make-"

"I was! I was going to tell her and please Regina trust that I didn't make a decision yet, not completely. I wasn't going to just-"

"Leave." Regina cut her off while averting her gaze, now focusing on the door.

Emma scrambled forward to the brunette, ignoring the smirking woman in front of them. "Regina, please just-!"

"Leave!" She shouted at the blonde, tears stinging in her eyes and swelling from a mixture of anger and betrayal.

Panting in frustration, Emma tried to reach out and touch the shoulder of the brunette, only for Regina to jerk away from the contact.

"I believe my daughter told you to leave Ms. Swan."

With one last pleading look, Emma stood in shame, making her way for the door and exiting.

Once the door closed behind them, Cora's gaze turned make to her crying daughter. "Stand up."

Regina looked up slowly after moments of collecting herself, face completely impassive despite what had occurred. Calmly she said, "No", before looking away from the older woman.

"What did you say to me?"

While wiping the tears from her eyes she spoke again, "I said no mother."

She clenched her teeth, "Regina-"

"I am tired mother. I am tired of everything and everyone; I am tired of the lying and people making decisions for me. "

"Dear, if I don't make these decisions for you you'll run off and do something stupid. Don't you see; I only want what's best for you darling."

She looked down and gave a sad smiled before closing her eyes at the thought. "No you don't mother. You never have. You just want me to end up like you."

"You make it sound like a bad thing dear. I have provided for you, taught you, raised you…I have given everything to you and yet you remain ungrateful."

"You live in a loveless marriage with no happiness in your life because you are too busy controlling every minor detail that happens arou-" The hard slap across her cheek ended her growing rant.

"Don't think you aren't too old to be punished dear." The older woman spat out while gripping Regina's cheeks to the point of pain.

"What are you going to do mother, ground me? Send me away? Beat me!?"

The hand slipped to her throat, grasping tightly. "Yes dear. Do not think because you are leaving that you can get away from me Regina. I will always have a hold on you."

Her arms dangled to the side and she mustered up the best scowl she could give the woman while being choked.

Regina had let her mother control her for so long, let the woman beat her down time after time…and finally she was done with it. But when one of those dangling arms reached up and hit her mother in the face, Regina was surprised, her body fighting back with the aid of her mind.

The strong grip was quickly released so Regina scurried away from her mother before standing her ground. "I'm leaving tonight, I do not know when I will be back. I will call daddy when I plan to return."

Cora's eyes widened in anger and disbelief at both the pain in her jaw and the sight of her daughter walking away.

* * *

Regina was aware of how this must look to most people. Driving away in the Benz daddy bought her, IPhone in hand along with her platinum card, running away from home. She was also aware that 'home' was toxic- so quite frankly Regina didn't give a damn.

For a moment she just sat in her car and let the recent set of events sink in. The impassive face she had momentarily adopted for strength began to slip as tears formed in her eyes. The next thing she knew she was sobbing against her steering wheel, phone still firmly planted in her hand.

She managed to pull her self together while scrolling through her contacts and making a call.

"Kathryn, I need a place to stay."

* * *

"It was Ms. Swan?!" Her blue eyes widened as she covered her mouth with one hand at the shocking confession.

The whole situation had been shocking for the blonde if she had to admit it, Regina crying on her doorstep asking for a place to stay for a few nights. Kathryn had never seen Regina cry in her life and didn't exactly know how to handle it.

So Kathryn brought Regina to her room and offered to talk about it, and once again to her surprise Regina said yes. It all led up to them being cooped up together on the blonde's bed discussing feelings…

"Yes…but she betrayed me…"

"Like how?"

Regina sighed, "Kathryn…my mother is making me go to Harvard."

"But I thought-!"

"I know…me too. She did it behind my back."

Kathryn knew she might be pushing it, but she couldn't help herself from latching onto the brunette in a tight hug. Regina was stiff at first, after a few seconds Kathryn could feel her loosen though. "I'm so sorry Regina."

In an awkward movement, Kathryn released Regina and they sat in silence for a moment.

"…So how…how did she betray you?" The blonde finally managed to ask.

Regina looked down before speaking, "She knew." After a pregnant pause she continued, "She knew, and she was already planning on leaving. I had to find out from my mother."

A soft hand began to caress hers, and Regina allowed it. She allowed for her friend to pity her for this moment, and allowed herself to open up.

"Well, she's an idiot Regina."

"I know." She sighed, "But I can't help that I'm in love with her, and I can't help that even though I'm so angry with her…I still want to be around her."

"If she was just planning on leaving you Regina, she's not worth it. Was she even going to tell you?"

"She said she would, and part of me wants to believe her. She also said she hadn't committed to it but she had to…she got into Cambridge. Who wouldn't commit to that?"

Kathryn couldn't help the wry grin that appeared on her face. "Not trying to defend her…but who would say no to Harvard? Maybe she wasn't lying…?"

She jerked her head up to look at the blonde, "What do you mean?"

"I mean perhaps she's just as stubborn as you? It doesn't excuse everything but maybe…"

"I should forgive her?"

"Not right away…but just think about it. You love her right?"

"Yes." Regina stated with no hesitancy.

"And she loves you?"

With a small smile she answered, "Yes."

Kathryn shrugged, "Then if you two love each other so much, maybe things will work out. Maybe you can figure out something…I haven't seen you… well… happy in a long time." She started, "Maybe never…but I feel like you have been happy lately."

Regina drifted off in thought, "Happy…"

* * *

Fifty-three calls, eighty-seven text, and seventeen voicemails later Regina figured out what she wanted.

She had been with Kathryn's family for three days, and was actually surprised her mother hadn't come to get her. Part of her wanted to go back just to get some of her clothes, but she fought the urge- borrowing Kathryn's clothes after buying a few pairs of underwear and a bra.

After minutes of pacing around the door, she finally knocked. Slowly the door opened with a slack jawed Emma Swan standing behind it.

* * *

**Endnote: Hiya! I just wanted to say, I know a lot of the spoilers can be upsetting, but just remember, dogs can basically grow beards all over their bodies. Does it have anything to do with Swan Queen? No, but it's pretty cool. Hope you Enjoyed! **


	7. Prepare

**A/N: I will be updating the next chapter very soon. I do not own once(obviously)Thank you for reading and reviewing :) Oh and yay! It's returning tomorrow!**

* * *

**Prepare**

"I believe my daughter told you to leave Ms. Swan."

With one last pleading look, Emma stood in shame, making her way for the door and exiting.

Emma fled down the stairs; her chest feeling like it was about to combust. While on the landing she caught sight of Regina's father, looking somehow confused and sad at the same time.

He gave her a weary smile, which she nodded at before exiting the home and going out to her car.

After a short walk down the street she found her car and quickly entered.

Her hands gripped tightly at the steering wheel even though the car wasn't actually turned on yet. Moments of blank staring passed before she sunk into the seat and let the low sobs she had been holding in escape.

She let the tears roll down her cheeks in slow movements before finally wiping them away with the back of her forearm.

A few more minutes and she was pulling out of the neighborhood, still crying, but now able to function to some degree.

As soon as she entered her home, she whipped out her phone in a moment of pure impulse and dialed.

"Hello…Emma Swan here. I'd like to accept the offer, I can be there in two weeks."

* * *

There was a lot to get done, and that was good because every time Emma stopped to think she ended up crying…and crying some more until she had a terribly awful migraine.

Everything was pretty much packed since she didn't have much to begin with, and the house was a rental. She was ready, and pretty soon she would be in Europe.

While pacing around she heard a knock on the door. _Probably the goddamn landlord stopping by again, _she thought to herself before flinging the door open.

Immediately her jaw dropped, wondering if this was some kind of dream.

There Regina was, warily looking down before meeting widened green eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

Emma swallowed in thickly at the woman's voice before answering, "Um yeah…come in."

Regina nodded before entering the home, which was now pretty much empty save for the couch, and boxes piled everywhere.

"So you're leaving?" The tone startled Emma slightly, now more confrontational than before.

"I…yes." Her head tilted downward to avert the gaze of the other woman.

With a heavy breath Regina spoke again, "You were just going to leave…without letting me know?"

"I called! I texted and I called and you ignored me."

"A few text messages and voicemails was all you were going to-"

"What do you want me to say Regina?!" She couldn't hold the tears falling, and she wasn't trying to even if it was the 4th time that day she had cried. "I had to make a choice and I made it."

"Yeah," her voice cracked in the slightest of ways, "You made a choice Emma." When she turned to leave she could feel a hand gripping tightly at her wrist.

"No-please. I just, why'd you come here?"

"I don't know." She said with a small sniffle, trying her best to fight the tears forming in her eyes.

"No, you do know. Please just talk to me, please."

Emma wasn't used to begging in any form, but she couldn't help it.

The smallest breath exited from Regina's mouth before she dropped her resolve and turned to face Emma. "Why? Why couldn't you just tell me you were leaving? Why couldn't you tell me my mother was shipping me off? I just want to know why?"

"Regina-"

Shaking her head she cut the blonde off, "No, I'm not finished. Was it because you think I'm some little girl who needs protecting Emma? I'm not- I have lived with that woman for 18 years and she has always been like… _that, _sometimes worse. I can handle myself."

The wavering of her voice disobeyed how strong she wanted to sound.

Emma looked down with a sad smile creeping up onto her lips before responding, "I did it because I'm selfish Regina. You were happy and I was happy and I didn't want that to change."

"So you were just going to tell me last minute?" Regina snapped back, eyes fueling with anger.

"No. I was going to tell you, I just, I'm sorry. I panicked and I didn't know what to do and I'm so sorry that I kept it from you and I knew it wasn't right b-"

"But you did it anyways."

"Yeah. I did it anyways and I can't take it back can I?"

"No. You can't."

Neither of them moved, standing roughly five feet apart from each other. The tension filling the room was awkward and uncomfortable to both of them, yet they still stood there bathing in it.

Emma sniffled in with red eyes and tears gliding down her cheeks. "So are you going to leave?" She asked on a leap of faith.

Regina stepped in, slimming the gap between them. "No- because as much as I want to hate you right now, I can't Emma."

"Then what are we doing?"

"I don't know."

Emma chuckled a bit, "We're kind of a mess you and me. Aren't we?"

The smile that began to twist on Regina's frown was enough for Emma to step in as well. "Yes. I think you're right." She didn't turn away from the hand wiping her tears; no instead she leaned into it.

"I missed you…Regina- I missed you so much." The tears that had almost stopped were now dwindling down again.

"I know," The brunette choked out while nodding. She took a deep breath to gather herself before continuing, "I missed you too Emma and I don't know how this will work. I want this to work so badly."

Emma let the silence stew between them for a few moments all while lightly grazing Regina's cheek with the back of her hand. After seeing Regina look up, she leaned in with the slightest hesitancy. Just lightly moving her nose along the other woman's.

It was Regina's nodding that caused her to break the distance.

The kiss wasn't persistent, or desperate- just a confirmation of sorts.

"Come with me." Emma whispered against Regina's lips.

Regina paused herself for a moment before looking up at the blonde's hopeful eyes, "What?

"I love you and if being away from you for 3 days was hard, I can't stand being away from you forever. So come with me."

"Emma I can't just-" She sighed at the feeling of Emma's forehead against hers, the intimacy of it flooding her senses.

"You can just leave- your semester…isn't it over next week with your exams?"

"Yes but-"

"Come with me, we can leave after your last exam and I can get an extra plane ticket. I mean, once we're away you can call for your transcripts and stuff. You can't attend Harvard if you're not in the country!" With a small smile against Regina lips, she kissed her again.

Regina broke the kiss, moving her face away from Emma's. "What about my future? My education? I can't just leave without a plan."

"Do you have a passport?"

"Yes but-"

"We get you to England with me, and you can start off at a community college or something and then you can apply to Cambridge for spring! We can work the details out Regina…just come with me."

Regina couldn't help but smile at the way Emma was looking at her. Practically bouncing with joy. "And if I don't get into Cambridge?"

Emma's smile dissolved, "Do you not…do you want to stay?" She shuffled backwards, "I didn't mean to push this on you I just-"

"Yes."

"Yeah?!"

Regina nodded once, "I'll go with you."

Emma hesitated a moment, biting her lip before asking, "And with Henry? You're ok with him?"

"More than ok." Her eyes widened at the sight of Emma practically lunging onto her, lips pressed against her closed mouth.

Emma backed away, "I'm sorry I'm just…happy and I-" Regina moved back into the kiss if only to stop Emma's stuttering.

This time Regina moved her tongue into the blonde's mouth, taking notice of the woman's parted lips. She missed this over the last few days, being able to wind her fingers through the blonde locks. She missed the intimacy of Emma pressed against her, and the way her hands gently cupped her cheeks. She missed the way Emma's tongue felt against her.

With all the anger she felt, there was still love.

Still she pressed on Emma's chest before the kiss could lead to anything else.

"I still need time, to forgive you Emma."

Her eyes lowered in an attempt to hide the sadness behind them. "Yeah. I know." She smiled before grabbing a hold of Regina's hands. "I know."

* * *

**Final Exam day**

"Dear? Are you ready for today?" Cora asked with an overly sweet smile while standing in her daughters door way.

"Yes mother."

"Good."

Regina looked up to meet her mother's gaze. "I love you mother."

"…I love you too Regina."

Things had been awkward since Regina returned home. She couldn't actually see Emma, but they kept contact through text more than frequently.

Her mother had just assumed she had won, smirking every once in a while at her daughter. Regina tried to act a little more depressed than normal, but also tried to act like she knew what her mother was doing was best for her. Even though it was complete bullshit.

Everything had been an act, the acting like a 'good girl' and the complete obedience she offered her mother. All the while she was secretly packing small increments of cloths and tucking them away into her car.

She was ready, she didn't know what she was doing exactly, but she was ready. Ready to be with Emma, and ready to do something on impulse.

She jumped at the vibration from her phone.

_You ready? _

She smiled at the text. _**Yes.**_

_Good T-minus 4 hours til operation UK :)._

* * *

"Everybody, remember any pencil that is not number two will not work. You're exam will not be graded and you will fail." The test prompter spoke loudly, his voice booming across the auditorium.

Regina gave a little smirk before turning her head to Kathryn and Mallory. Everybody knew that even if you used pen the teachers would just fill it in for you.

"The exam will start promptly at nine am. Fill in section A with your name please."

Writing sounds of scribbles and drabbles echoed throughout the silent room before he spoke again.

"Now today's date, section B. May 25th 2007."

He droned on while Regina bubbled ahead, already knowing what was and wasn't needed.

Once she finished her mind drifted back to Emma, and Henry. Soon she would be living with them, and happy…

* * *

Emma sat across from the stone-faced woman, Henry in his room.

She had really wanted to avoid this.

"I'm not an idiot dear, I know when my daughter is acting odd- I knew she wouldn't give up that easily on you. She's leaving isn't she?"

"Yes."

Cora sighed, "Then perhaps I can convince you to give up on her."

Emma shook her head before rolling her eyes, "Not going to happen Cora. She's an adult- an adult capable of her own decisions."

"Don't be so naïve, she is a child. She may be smart, and she may be pretty; but we both know that she does not have the proper mind set-"

"Maybe she doesn't," Emma started off because a part of it might have been true. Regina had little experience and had yet to really _see_ anything from being so sheltered. Emma took that in mind before she continued, "But if that's true, it's because of you."

"Me? I have given my daughter everything!"

"You've given her materials, but you smother and you expect too much- and maybe it's natural to expect so much from someone like Regina. She's smart, and gracious and kind- but you are excessive and cruel."

The older woman scoffed at Emma, "Yes, and I suppose you're a much better mother. Raising that bastard chil-"

Emma stood; ready to attack at any moment in the defense of her son. With a snarl she spoke, "Yes. I do think I'm a better mother than you."

The little smile that quirked onto Cora's lips was not lost. "Ok then. Since you're the better mother what if when Henry grows up, he wants to abandon you. Imagine Henry when he's Regina's age hmm?"

"He won't becau-"

"Because you _love _him." She drawled out the words in a mocking manner. "Because you know that little boy will always be by your side? I thought the same thing of Regina you know?"

"Yeah but you're a monster."

"Am I? Is it so bad of me to not want my 18 year old daughter cavorting around in Europe with a woman who used to be her teacher?"

Emma had to fight back the urge to say substitute, glaring instead.

"Someone who was supposed to be her academic superior? Is that so wrong of me Ms. Swan?"

"I-"

Cora cut her off with a flick of her wrist, "Think about Regina. What are you going to do when she realizes she's to young to be helping you raise a child, because I do assume that is what will end up happening. You signed up for teenage pregnancy not my daughter Ms. Swan.

"Think about how hard it's going to be for her, especially when she realizes she's made a mistake and she's 4,000 miles away from her family and friends. Or for heavens sake, what if you two break up? What is she going to them hmm? Live alone in a foreign country?"

Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking for speech but nothing came out.

Cora stood and began to walk towards the door, but before exiting she turned her head to Emma.

"Leave. Leave now before she get's anymore hurt Ms. Swan."

* * *

When Regina arrived at Emma's place, she was surprised to not see the hideous Volkswagen that usually sat idle in the driveway.

Her wide smile didn't waver, knocking on the door and awaiting for answer. A lump began to form in her stomach and she knocked again, and again, and one last time just for good measure.

The lump thickened into panic before she gripped the doorknob, realizing the house was unlocked.

Regina thought she might throw up, the dread creeping throughout her at a steady pace. It was completely empty. No couch, no boxes, just a fridge and a stove in the kitchen area.

On the isle were two notes and a key. One read for Emma's landlord and she quickly moved it aside.

She skimmed the other note, little dots of it wavering from water…most likely tears, and for a second she thought she would faint.

_Regina,_

_I had to leave without you and I know you're going to hate me. I couldn't make you do this though; I couldn't have you leaving everything for me. I am so sorry and I love you and I think I always will. I know you hate me but you'll see this is for the best some day when you're happy and married with someone who's way better than me, you'll see. _

_Just know that this is the most painful thing I have ever done Regina, giving you up._

_-Emma Swan_

* * *

Emma took her seat next to Henry on the plane, occasionally wiping her eyes to hide the tears.

"Mama?"

"Yeah?" She rasped out, trying to sound normal for her son.

"Is Gina gonna meet us?"

She felt her heart tug at her son's words. "No sweetie. Regina's not coming."

"Why?"

"She just…can't Henry."

He frowned before leaning into Emma's side, "Mama?"

"Yeah kid?"

"I love you."

Emma smiled despite how shitty she felt, looking down at Henry she replied, "I love you too."

* * *

Regina never moved from her spot, instead she just crumpled down on the ground.

She clutched the note in her hand while letting herself cry.

Her mother came by to find Regina curled up near the kitchen counter, sobbing.

"Regina! I've been worried sick!" Cora walked up to her daughter, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Get up."

Regina stared for a moment inhaling deeply to stop the sobs that continued to escape from her throat. "Mother?" She asked weakly.

"She left?" It was said as more of a statement, but nevertheless Regina nodded slowly before wiping a hand across her face. Make up smudged in an ungodly way.

"I knew she would."

"You…you knew?"

Cora only smiled, "Of course I knew. I told to her to dear."

She watched her daughters eyes turn from weariness to rage. "You told her!? You knew I wanted to leave and we were going to be happy and you told her?!" She sniffled in, her brief lash out tiring her. "I hate you."

"Yes, I told her to leave, I did not threaten the girl. Dear, if she was willing to leave so easily was it really worth your time?"

Regina said nothing, too broken to respond and too hurt.

"Love is weakness, Regina. It feels real now. At the start, it always does. But it's an illusion. It fades, and then you're left with nothing. I've saved you, my love."

Regina head quirked up, her confused gaze meeting Cora's.

"Now clean yourself up and wipe away your tears."

It hurt still. Everything closing in on her, it physically made her sick; but she got up anyways.

Numbing herself to everything that had just happened, she stood with her mothers help. Her mother, the woman who would never leave her like Emma left her.

Regina Mills got up and began to prepare herself for a life without Emma Swan.


	8. It's a Small World

**A/N: So this is a shorter chapter because I didn't want to add it on to the last one. Also, to answer the question of why, it's because I'm an asshole. I apologize. This chapter is...fast paced but the story will eventually provide answers. The endnote will probably answer some more questions though :).**

* * *

**It's a Small World**

**Four Years Later**

"I don't fucking care if it fucking slipped Neal! How would you like it if I accidentally 'slipped' my foot up your ass without any warning?!"

"Babe-"

An accusatory finger pointed sharply at Neal for his term of endearment. "Don't fucking babe me Neal!"

He huffed out an exhausted breath using only a sheet covering himself. "I didn't mean to I swear… I mean it's just that it's been a while and he got excited…"

The grimace that crossed Emma's face was not lost on him, "Did you just call your fucking penis a 'he'?" She struggled getting her pants on and shimmied her shirt over her head.

"Why are you so mad?"

The truth was, Emma didn't know why she was so angry. Yeah, it had been an unwelcomed surprise…but nothing to get this upset over. It wasn't a first time…

Things had been going downhill for a while now though. They were never great, the sole reason for their reunion hadn't been love…it was Henry. Both figured love would come soon enough and for Neal it did, Emma on the other hand...

She never fully let go of certain things in the past; certain people in the past.

"I want a divorce."

"What?"

"I want a divorce…" She swallowed in before continuing, "I'm not happy Neal and to be honest, I don't think you're happy either."

Neal struggled forward,his face etched with confusion and some other emotion Emma couldn't quite place. "Why?"

"Neal…when is the last time we've had sex? Not counting today?"

"…5 months."

"And why were we today?"

Neal sighed, "Anniversary- but Henry?"

"Henry is…he knows that this isn't working Neal. He's young but he's smart. Can you honestly say you're happy with this? The constant fighting?"

"Is this because of what happened with Tamara because I swear it was only onc-"

Emma chuckled to herself, "No Neal. It's because we're not happy. We can work something out with Henry but I can't keep doing… this."

Neal let his gaze drop,hanging his head gloomily because it was true. They weren't happy. "Are you going to apply?"

"Yes…"

"That's…that's gonna be really great for you if you get it…for your career and stuff. I'm sure you'll get it."

Emma looked down before chancing a glance at Neal, "Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm ok with that."

* * *

"I'm sure if I got in you got in Regina…just open the letter."

Regina hadn't been nervous in a very long time; it was normal for her to be calm and collected at all moments. Still, she couldn't shake her doubt at the thick envelope with a Yale Law enigma in the upper corner.

Harvard law was her back up plan, given that she'd already gained acceptance…but Harvard Law was number two in the nation and Yale was number one…and Regina Mills was no runner up.

Graham put a gentle hand on her shoulder as she opened the envelope, and surprisingly she didn't shake the hand off.

With one rip, the letter was out of its envelope.

_Dear Ms. Mills,_

_We are delighted to inform you of your acceptance into the class of 2016 _

She stopped reading after that, unable to hide the smile growing onto her face. "I got accepted!"

"I told you, you would ba- Regina." Graham gave her a small smile before leaning into hug her.

She let him, even though it wasn't the most preferred thing in the world, but she let him.

"I love you." He murmured into her ear while they were still embraced in the hug.

Holding in her sigh she replied, "I love you too Graham."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

"I got it?!" Emma smiled widely at Jefferson; unable to contain herself she bounced up and down for a moment in pure excitement.

"Yes, you Emma Swan are set to be my teaching assistant- if you're up for it that is."

Emma's jaw dropped to the floor, "If I'm up for it?! Of course I am…I just don't understand why you picked me of all people." She laughed lightly to herself, hoping she didn't just alter his decision.

"Because Emma, there are plenty of people who are organized, and punctual, and polite at all times during certain social events and-"

"Ok…starting to think if I don't stop you you're going to reconsider this."

"What I'm trying to say is- you're unique. You've got a raw passion in you and that's going to get you places Swan. I would love to work with you because I think you've got what it takes to be a really great lawyer."

Emma smiled at that, "Yeah?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Yes."

"Yes?!" Graham jumped up from the ground, the ring box gripped tightly in his hand.

"Yes, I will marry you." Regina put on a false smile; one that she knew would be accepted by Graham.

* * *

**August 23****rd**** 2013**

Noise bustled around the lecture hall all the while Regina, Graham and Kathryn readied themselves for their first class of Family Law.

"I heard Professor Hatter got a new teaching assistant." Kathryn started off, while taking out her laptop.

Graham smirked before saying, "I heard she's hot." That received a harsh slap from Regina who then rolled her eyes along with Kathryn.

Regina sighed before turning her attention to Kathryn and asking, "Do you know her name?"

"No bu-"

"Hello class!" Regina's head quirked to the side at the all too familiar voice that spoke. "I am Professor Hatter's new teaching assistant." The woman chuckled at the awkwardness but all Regina could do was swallow down the lump that had formed in her throat. "It's ok, I get that I look a little unqualified but I promise to do my best."

Regina felt Kathryn's eyes on her, widening with a flash of panic but Regina ignored her friend. Too focused on the woman in front of her.

"My name is Emma Swan, you can call me Emma or you can call me Ms. Swan."

Usually Regina wasn't one to curse but she couldn't help but mutter out, "Fuck." Graham jerked his head to look at his fiancée, surprised by the word.

"You ok?"

"Fine."

"Now Professor Hatter is going to be with us in a few moments, but I do need to take first days attendance so people won't get dropped…I mean unless you're hoping to get dropped; and in that case I will be slightly offended." The class laughed before she continued, "Ok, now there is 400 of you so this is gonna take a while but attendance is only taken the first day."

Regina gave Kathryn the side eye so she would shut up in front of Graham. Patiently she waited for her name to be called, her nerves all over the place but her face completely collected.

"Miler, Brandon."

"Here!"

It was coming, and Regina knew that. She didn't know how she would react, but she knew that her name was about to be called.

"Miles, Marrisa."

"Here!"

_There it was._

A small flicker on the blonde's face, a million different emotions etching onto her features in that one second it took to read the name.

Emma's face dropped as she read the roster, and her eyes flinted across the name over and over again. "Shit."

Graham gave Regina an odd look, while the rest of the class broke out into quiet murmurs at the strange outburst.

"Um sorry…" Emma started out with her face growing bright red. "Mills, Regina."

A pounding thudded in her ears as the blood rushed to her face. With a trembling voice Regina answered, "Here."

They locked eyes for more than a few moments, both tense. The class gave each other silent looks but neither of them cared.

It was Jefferson who broke it up, "Emma? Where are we now on role?" He asked, not addressing the class and low whispers around the room.

"Um…" She shook her head to break the gaze of Regina, "Half way through."

"Ok…why don't we finish that then?" He gave her a small wink before she looked down at the roster.

"Yeah…sorry- yeah."

"What the hell was that all about?" Graham stared at both Regina and Kathryn who were acting weird.

"Nothing Graham. Nothing."

* * *

**Endnote: Yeah, I totally Orange is the new blacked you all...or Notebooked you all? Whatever pop culture reference you prefer I did it. Don't worry about this becoming angst filled, there might be a little, but it's still gonna be more of a rom-com thing. Also, appearances of Neal will be slim to none. There will be blanks filled within the time gap as the story goes on. I'm going to try and update ASAP but Thank you for reading and Reviewing! :)**


	9. Bad Conduct

**Bad Conduct**

"Class is dismissed." Jefferson shot a wide grin at Emma who had been staring blankly at Regina for most of the class. "Emma…your hours?"

With the sound of his voice her head snapped up, noticing the bustling of students ready to leave. "Um, my office hours are going to be closed this morning." She gave Regina the smallest of nods before continuing, "But they will normally be every day from 3 pm to 4 30 pm. Other visits will require an appointment. Numbers and locations are on your syllabus."

Her sharp nod signaled the class to leave, and soon the students filed out muttering various things about their new professor and his odd teaching assistant.

"Graham…why don't you go with Kathryn. I have errands I need to run."

At that she received a pointed glare from her friend, "Regina, why don't I stay with you…help you with your errands hmm?" Now Graham was even more confused than before, watching the strange interaction between the women.

"No dear, this is something I need to do alone. I'll catch up."

"Um…ok?" Graham said before continuing, "You wanna meet up with Fredrick?" He looked over toward Kathryn who looked as if she was about to protest.

"I think that would be fun for the both of you, I'll see you later." Regina gave Graham a chaste kiss before pushing her way in front of them to leave.

Once the brunette was out of sight Graham muttered, "That was weird."

"Um…let's go Graham."

* * *

Emma had been expecting a knock but it didn't ease the tension within her. Her nerves were on edge and she would alternate between pacing, shuffling, and winding her now sweaty palms together.

"This is fucking insane…" She muttered out to herself.

Finally she heard one crisp knock against the wood of her office door. The panic still coursed through her and her stomach flipped a few times before she opened it.

There she was, Regina fucking Mills, standing in front of her and saying nothing.

Besides her wardrobe, she looked the same in almost every way. Her eyes were darker though, like there was something hidden behind them. Almost…sad.

As for her wardrobe, Emma couldn't deny that the tight pencil skirt and black blazer ensemble looked amazing. Not that Regina didn't look amazing five years ago…but this was definitely different.

Regina seemed to be doing the same thing that Emma was, inspecting.

Emma didn't look any different, despite being nearly 28 now. Her blonde curls were still intact, still lightweight, which upset Regina for some reason. She always pictured and hoped that Emma would become horribly unattractive. Possibly bloat out, and her skin would begin to age swiftly. Crows feet coming at a young age, maybe a case of acute arthritis.

But no, Emma still looked great, even with the uneasy smile plastered on her face.

The blonde opened and closed her mouth a few times before actually speaking. "Why don't you…um come in?"

Regina nodded, taking one step in over the threshold of the door and closing it behind her.

Even though they were both in the office neither of them spoke for a few moments. It was Emma who, once again, broke the silence. "…Hi."

Regina tilted her head to the side, processing all of the emotions that were running through her. She was, quite literally, at a loss for words. So there was only one emotion Regina could focus on, one thing she could do, something she'd wanted to do for five years now.

She lifted her hand and smacked it harshly against Emma's cheek, pure rage being the only thing to fuel her actions right now.

Emma recoiled swiftly, bringing a hand to rest on her now swollen cheek. "Ok…I deserved that."

When her head popped up, she only saw Regina's hand, furiously cutting across her cheek again.

"Ah!" She looked down keeping her hand rested on the burning flesh. "Ok, I probably deserved that too." Emma muttered out through gritted teeth.

And again, once she rose her head she saw the hand but caught it at the wrist this time.

"Ok Regina, I get that you're pissed and I probably deserve to be slapped like, 1000 times by you, but I really do think it could be damaging to my overall health."

"Let me go!" She shouted, shaking her wrist free.

"Alright but if you slap me again- well just don't. I'm pretty sure that's breaking some Yale code of conduct."

Regina couldn't understand how the blonde could be joking right now, and it only made her want to slap the woman again. Or punch her...or kick her, actually anything to wipe the stupid grin off the womans face would work for the time being.

"Why!? Why are you here?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" The growl that escaped from Regina's throat was enough to let Emma know that if she didn't answer she'd be slapped again. "I uh got a law degree…and now I'm a teaching assistant? Now I'm here."

"God! You just-" She clenched her fist tightly in anger, knuckles whiting from the pressure. "What do you want?!"

Emma's eyes widened, "Huh? Regina, you act like I somehow knew you would be going to Yale Law. Hell I didn't know you were going into any law! I don't know what you expect me to-"

"Leave."

Emma backed away, "Wha-"

"I want you to leave."

"Well ok…that's just not gonna happen."

Emma could have laughed at how vicious the snarl she was receiving was, she could have but she valued her life way too much for that. "Ms. Swan," Emma did bite the inside of her cheek to stop a chuckle threatening to escape from her throat. "You have no idea what I am capable of."

It had been five years since she'd seen the woman in front of her. She knew Regina back then, knew that sweet albeit smart-ass girl. While she'd seen Regina angered back then, it wasn't even comparable to the rage on Regina's face now. It was almost humorous seeing the girl so enraged, until she thought about how she was able to end up like this.

That probed her to ask that very same question, "How the hell did you get like this?" Her tone was almost sad now.

Regina thought about answering truthfully, and in that case her answer would have been, _you_. But instead she scoffed, "You don't get to ask me questions anymore Ms. Swan."

"Here's the thing Regina, I do." Emma began, aware of the tight rope she was walking on. "Maybe not personal questions, but you need to remember something very important. I am the teaching assistant, and I do have some control over-"

"Are you threatening me?!" The rage that had encompassed Regina before was set aflame to even higher levels now.

"No!" Emma shook her head, "I just mean- we need to coexist Regina, for this semester we need to learn how to be around each other."

Regina shuddered like it was the worst idea ever, "No. I'll…I can switch professors."

"This is the only course for family law."

That was an issue, because it was something Regina needed this semester.

"Alright then Ms. Swan. I suppose we will learn how to 'co-exist'." She smiled, but it was not the kind of smile Emma had hoped for. It was menacing and if she was being completely honest, a little scary. "Good day Ms. Swan"

The woman stormed out with those words, leaving Emma even more stressed out than before.

"Oh fuck."

"Something got you down?" She heard the familiar voice and smiled at it.

"Hey Jefferson," Emma took a seat at her desk and the man followed suit, sitting opposite of her. "Nah, just stressed."

He smacked his lips, "We aren't like the normal professor and teaching assistant duo Emma. I'm your friend."

"That sounds like a cheesy quote from a life time movie…"

He shrugged, "Well, maybe so. But I've seen you drunk off your ass, and I think that in itself makes our relationship a bit more different. So talk." She looked at him warily. "Ok, does it have anything to do with that pissed off brunette that just left your office? I know new students can be-"

"No. Well yes, but no." She sighed, easing gently into her chair. "Remember that one time we both got drunk at my place?"

"Which time?"

"Um…I think we were doing shots of tequila. It was just a few months ago."

"Ah…yes I remember. Partially." They both chuckled at that, but he still pressed on for Emma to continue.

"Well, do you remember how I kept talking about that girl randomly?"

He nodded, "Oh yes, the one that got away, as you put it. I remember you wouldn't shut up about her." He straightened himself out before continuing, "Oh she was soooo perfect, and her eyes were the greatest shade of brown, and her body was just-" Noticing the raised brow of his friend he stopped his impersonation.

"Yeah…so you remember."

"Of course I…oh." Now his eyes widened at her, "That…that was her?" He asked in reference to the woman who had just ten minutes ago, stormed out.

"Yupp."

"Wow. I mean you weren't lying, she is gorgeous."

"I know."

"And her hair is so shiny!"

"I know!" Emma groaned out.

"And I mean, her ass!"

"Jefferson…trust me _I know._ Jesus, how long were you staring at her? And why?"

"Well when someone stomps off in rage it can be quite noticeable, and as for why, have you seen her. Just wow. I think I may be second guessing my sexuality…wait…no. Nope. Still just as gay as you dear."

"Hey! I prefer the term open for love."

The sly look Jefferson gave her was not missed. "Yeah you're open alright…just not to dic-"

"Why are you here?" Emma asked, completely frustrated now.

"Well I was going to ask why you seemed so out of it during the lecture but it seems I have my answer…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just-"

"I get it Emma. I just need to know that it won't interfere with things?"

"No, you have my word. I won't let it interfere with anything."

"Ok…"

* * *

"What happened!?" Kathryn pressed her roommate for answers as soon as Regina entered the apartment.

"I hate her!" Regina let a low growl of frustration that had been bubbling in her chest escape.

"Of course and nobody could blame you, but you're more upset than usual Regina."

It was true, the woman was practically shaking, Kathryn hadn't seen Regina this rattled in years. Regina always seemed annoyed, or frustrated, but this was genuine emotion. Pure anger in contrast to her friends usual front.

"She's just…ugh!"

"I know. Did you guys…talk about it?"

"No! I don't want to discuss anything with that woman! I don't want to see her, I don't want to hear her stupid voice, and I most certainly do not want to talk about her!"

A glare was shot at Kathryn who was trying to hide her chuckle. "I'm sorry it's just, you're so angry and it's unusual."

"Yes I suppose it's fucking hilarious that my life is falling apart!" Any normal person would be afraid of Regina, but Kathryn was different. They were old friends and Kathryn had seen the woman at both her high points and low points.

So she didn't hold it in and the laughter came pouring out, "Regina, take a deep breath it will be ok." The blonde responded, knowing how over dramatic the woman could be.

The brunette looked down for a moment, quelling her anger. "I suppose you're right. I'm going to be in my room."

There was something Regina desperately wanted to do, something she hadn't done in a very long time. So, she reached a hand into her nightstand and picked up a very familiar note. The words were slightly smudged and blurred due to age and her hand gripping onto it so tightly.

It was still readable though, and so she engaged in a moment of self-torture.

_Regina,_

_I had to leave without you and I know you're going to hate me. I couldn't make you do this though; I couldn't have you leaving everything for me. I am so sorry and I love you and I think I always will. I know you hate me but you'll see this is for the best some day when you're happy and married with someone who's way better than me, you'll see. _

_Just know that this is the most painful thing I have ever done Regina, giving you up._

_-Emma Swan_

She zeroed in on only one word, hate. And hate she did.

It was easier to hate Emma Swan, it was easier than crying over the woman and holding onto that love she once craved so often. So she hated with all of her soul, because that was easier than accepting the truth.

* * *

"Would anyone like to define trial separation for me?" Jefferson had been roaming through the stage during the lecture, only occasionally asking Emma for help. "Anybody?" He asked again when nobody raised their hands. "Come on, I don't bite…much. I do have a harsher bite than my dear assistant though." The class chuckled at the man's humor. "I like to think I'm the pretty one as well."

More chuckles insinuated before one hand shot up. He knew the girls name, but still looked at his roster so he didn't seem out of place. "Yes, Ms. Mills."

"Trial separation is a term used to describe the initial phase of the divorce process when two parties in a troubled marriage move into separate residences." Regina started off, but she couldn't exactly stop herself from speaking, staring into the green eyes that locked with her own every once in a while.

"For example, one party of the couple might inexplicably move to Europe with no warning."

Jefferson eyed the girl warily, "I do suppose that could fall under the spectrum of separation."

"Yes, perhaps Ms. Swan could provide an example?" The whole class looked at her, Graham cocking his head to the side in confusion and Kathryn attempting not to facepalm herself.

"Now Ms. Mills-" He started off strongly only to be stopped by Emma.

"Um, yeah I could provide an example. Um anyone seen Terminator?" She asked the class lightly, seeing a few brave hands rise. "Well Maria Shriver and her very famous husband," Emma cleared her throat preparing her best terminator impression, "Arnold Schwarzenegger." That received laughs all around the room causing her to smile. "They haven't finalized their divorce due to reasons mostly dealing with money. So they've maintained separation."

"Very good example Ms. Swan." Jefferson commended her before speaking again, "Moving on now."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I cannot have her in my class if she's going to do things like…_that _Emma." Jefferson had been more than outraged at the girl's audacity. It was catty, and catty wouldn't do in his classroom.

"I know, I know ok. It's just I fucked up pretty bad, and she's _pissed_."

"Are you defending her?! That could have been a train wreck!"

Emma laughed, "God you're so over dramatic. Under different circumstances you two might be friends." With a snort she continued, "And no. I'm not defending her but I also don't want to…"

"Ruin her life more?" He offered.

A grim line set atop her lips, "Yeah. I'll fix it ok."

He glared momentarily, "I want you to know it's completely unprofessional to sleep with students. Even if you are just the teachers assistant and even if she does look like a Greek goddess."

"God! No!" She yelled out defensively, "I mean, Regina would never- she respects herself way too much and what I did it's not something that can be forgiven."

There was a very pressing question Jefferson wanted to ask, but he set it aside instead saying, "You're not bad Emma. We make mistakes when we're young; god knows I did. She might never forgive you, but you need to forgive yourself."

She nodded slowly, "Yeah…thanks."

* * *

"Regina! What the hell?" Kathryn stood in front of her friend, blocking the way to Regina's room. "God you're lucky that Graham has no common sense, what are you doing!?"

"I don't…I don't know. I didn't mean to."

"Listen, I know you two have got a past but this is Yale. You could have easily gotten kicked out of the class for that!"

"I know Kathryn!" A few calm breaths later she spoke again, "I know…I'm just-"

"Angry? Yeah I got that, but you need to move on. I'm sorry- but it's been five years, and yeah, what she did was awful…but you've got to move past it." The next words were said a bit lower, "I thought you already had…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped back at the blonde.

"I just, you've got Graham and you're engaged and happy right?"

"Of course I am."

"Then act like it."

* * *

Once again that week, Regina was in Emma's office. This time she looked almost guilty though…

"Regina I-"

The brunette cut her off, "We should co-exist. "

"Wow…if only someone would have suggested that a few days ago…" Emma couldn't help her annoyed tone, and she felt that it was deserved.

"I should not have done that." She nodded, making no snarky comeback, which honestly surprised Emma.

"Listen, I know that this fucking sucks ok and I know that I fucked up and you're pissed."

"No. I'm not angry, because you were right Emma."

At that Emma cocked her head to the side, "What's the catch?"

"No catch. You said one day I would thank you because I would find someone else and I have." Regina saw a glint of pain flash in those green eyes but she continued speaking, "I'm happy." She lied.

"Well then, I'm happy for you."

She gave Emma a tight smile, "Then we'll co-exist. The class has 400 people, I'm sure we can figure this out."

"Yeah…"

Regina nodded, "Well then. I should be going Ms. Swan."

"Ok…um have a nice day."

As Regina walked away Emma couldn't deny the pain circulating throughout her, thumping hardly in her chest and spreading downward to her gut.

It was like wildfire, once it started, it would grow out of control and Regina Mills was most definitely her own personal starter spark.

She wasn't lying though, no, Emma really did just want Regina to be happy and that was the worst part about the whole situation. The pain of not being selfish.

Love really was an awful emotion at times.

* * *

**Endnote: I know this chapter was kind of sad, but I think you'll like the next chapter(this is the extent of the 'angst' for a while). To answer a question that might come up, yes I do have a small head canon about Jefferson being a sassy gay man. Next chapter another storybrooke character will make an appearance. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **


	10. Past Tense

**A/N: Early update this week because...well I dunno, I'm just kind of excited for future chapters :) so I decided to post early.**

* * *

**Past Tense**

Things had been…decent for both Regina and Emma. There we're the few stolen glances, but outside of that nothing. Two weeks of nothing.

It was almost like there was no past between the women. They didn't speak other than the few questions Emma asked aloud in class that Regina would answer. They never shared any sort of close proximity- besides that first day. And they tried their hardest to not think of one and another.

Yes it was basically like their past had been erased, which made things simultaneously easier and harder. On one hand forgetting the past aided them during daily interaction and co-existing. On the other hand, though Regina would never admit it, their past had probably been the happiest time of their lives.

Subtracting the messy ending, it was easily the highpoint of Regina's life as well as Emma's. So what was their life now? What is life if you take out those little moments that once brought you such great joy?

So yes, forgetting the past was an oxymoron in itself for the woman. Two contrasting idea's clashing fervently with each other.

They ignored it though, and now here they were…co-existing like two responsible and mature adults. Both sitting in their respective places during the lecture and performing their expected duties.

"Alright folks, class is dismissed but remember on your way out turn in your case arguments on Murdoch v. Murdoch to Emma! And have a fabulous weekend!" Everybody began to shuffle out while handing their papers to Emma, papers that Emma would have to grade over the weekend.

She sighed because there were _at least_ 350 assignments.

"I can do halves'." Jefferson winked at Emma, noticing her face visibly crumble with disdain at the stack of papers in her hands.

"Really?!"

"I'm a single parent too Emma, I know what it's like to be too stumped up with work when all you really want to do is spend time with your daughter…or son."

"Have I ever mentioned that you're like the best boss ever?"

Jefferson put his index over his mouth, "Shh- don't tell the others that I might get arrested for not being your typical Yale elitist."

* * *

"Hey mom?"

Emma looked up over the kitchen isle, "What's up kid?"

"Um…well don't be upset."

Emma couldn't hold her sigh, "Spill." She answered out in an exasperated huff.

"Alright, so I know it's kinda last minute and all but tomorrow is bring your kid to work day and I'm allowed the day off if you take me to your job. All I have to do is write a summary of what we did."

"Henry," She whined out before continuing, "So I'm supposed to just call Jefferson and expect him to be ok with this?"

"Well…isn't he going to bring Paige?"

Emma actually hadn't thought of that, he would tell her if he was…wouldn't he? "I don't know."

"C'mon mom, it can't hurt to at least like ask!"

"…Fine. You owe me though kid."

"I'm 10, what could I possibly owe you mom?"

A sly smile appeared on Emma's lips, "If he says yes, you have to empty the dishwasher for a month, and if he says no then you have to empty the dishwasher _and_ vacuum for a month."

Henry's jaw dropped in disbelief before he countered, "Why do I have to do things if he says no?! Then I have to go to school _and_ clean! That's not fair."

"I'm teaching you risk!"

"Fine…" He grumbled underneath his breath, causing a stifled laugh from the blonde.

Emma grabbed her phone and shook it to show Henry she was about to call. He rolled his eyes at the gesture but sat attentively on the couch, watching the call.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Jefferson it's me Emma."

"_I know Emma, it's 2013 I'm quite aware of caller ID."_

Emma rolled her eyes and she was sure Jefferson knew she was doing so, "Ha-ha. Very funny."

"_I'm here all night…so what is it you what?"_

"Well that was straight to the point," Emma muttered under her breath, "Tomorrow it's that bring your kid to work day, were you planning on bringing Paige?"

"_No…I honestly wasn't aware of it. She didn't tell me- why did Henry tell you?"_

"Yeah, I'm surprised Paige didn't tell you. Apparently they get the day off if they bring in a summary."

"_Lemme guess, he just told you last minute?"_

"Yupp."

"_And he wants to come in?"_

"Yupp."

"_Kids…"_

"Yupp." Henry gave her an odd look, but she just shook it off.

"_Alright, bring him in with you but I need a favor of my own."_

"Of course you do! What can I help you with?"

"_I need to run some errands tomorrow, so can you take over my morning office hours before lecture?"_

"Yeah, sure- that's it?" She wasn't complaining that it was such a minimal task, but she was a little bit curious as to why it would be a favor. Part of her job was covering for him after all…she was his assistant.

"_Yes. That's all."_

"Um…ok? I'll be there."

"_One last thing."_

"What?"

"_Regina Mills is coming in before class to pick up some things from me. They will be labeled in a manila folder. Thanks again bye!"_

Emma's jaw went slack at the rushed words and dismissal that had just occurred over the phone.

And in that moment Emma swore she could kill Jefferson. Her face was bright red and her fist began to clench.

"Mom? Are you-"

"Fine." She offered the most chipper smile she could, even though it ended up looking a tad bit creepy. "I'm fine Henry."

Glancing down at her phone she sent her humble professor a text.

_I am going to murder you._

"So mom? Are we going tomorrow?"

"Yes." She looked down at her buzzing phone.

_**For someone with a law degree you are terrible at hiding evidence. **_

"Um…ok? Cool!"

"Yes…cool."

* * *

As Emma sat on her bed, preparing for sleep she couldn't help but turn to her nightstand. Or more importantly the box on her nightstand- it had been nasty little habit of hers to go through it every night in the past; one that she finally gave up two years ago. It hadn't stopped her contributions, but they did become less frequent.

Ever since she saw Regina Mills face in her class though, ever since she'd spoken to the woman, Emma had been tempted to open it. So now here it was, next to her every night in full few. A constant whispering temptation of her past.

She wouldn't go through it. Not tonight.

Emma would wait until she truly needed it.

* * *

"Henry stop spinning in the chair you're going to get sick."

The morning had been slow and Emma was patiently, albeit, nervously waiting for Regina to enter all morning.

Meanwhile Henry was bored out of his mind as expected; sitting in the rolly chair with his PS vita and spinning around like the goddamn Tasmanian devil.

"But moooooommmm! I'm bored. When are we gonna do cool stuff? Like yell at students and tell them no when they go to the bathroom!"

Emma chuckled at her ever so eager son. "Henry, this is college. People don't ask when they need to go to the bathroom."

"Well then…I think that should apply for me. I'm nearly a grown man going into the world. I mean think about it mom, I'm going to be in middle school in no time, then high school, then here!"

"Here's the thing kid, you're 10 not 18. Plus you wouldn't go straight here, you'd go to undergraduate school."

The boy crinkled his nose in confusion, "Huh?"

"You see? Right there is-" Both paused, hearing a knock on the office door.

"Finally!" Henry exclaimed, eager to watch any sort of action now. "I'll get it!"

"Henry-" She scrambled up from the desk, unable to stop him from swinging the door open to none other than Regina Mills.

Henry stood at the threshold, eyeing the woman with a large smile.

Her eyes widened at the boy before shooting up to meet Emma's. This was not expected…she was supposed to just have a small meeting with her Professor not run into…_this._

"Um hi! I'm Henry! Welcome to Professor Swan's office, we are currently open and ready for business!"

The room stood still for a moment, undeniable tension circling around. Emma swallowed in, not knowing what to expect from Regina. Would she run out? Would she have another freak out and slap her again- only time could tell.

After Henry quirked his head to the side, confused by the brunettes silence, she finally broke it with a laugh. A genuine laugh, which placed a smile on Emma's face. God how she'd missed that laugh.

"So are you coming in?" He asked because the woman was acting more than strange…oddly enough she seemed familiar though. _Weird_, Henry shrugged off the thought.

"Yes…it's just wow, you're so" She had to fight the urge to say big because surely he didn't remember her, "Whimsical."

"Uh…ok? Alright mom, we have our first client."

"Henry," She said now more calmly, "She's not a client kid, she's a student."

"Yes, a student who did not expect to see you here." The words came out a little snippy but Henry didn't seem to notice, "Where is Professor Hatter?"

"Uh errands, he asked me to take over his office hours. I thought he would have emailed you or something. Sorry." She gave a lopsided grin, and although Regina didn't know it- her frown dissipated.

"Mom, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Kid remember where we are? You don't have to ask."

Henry rolled his eyes before disappearing out of the office to use the bathroom.

Regina turned her head, waiting for the boy to leave. "So that's-"

"Yeah. That's Henry…" It was the smile and light in Emma's eyes that brought Regina an unexplainable joy, which was odd.

"He's so big, he takes after you. His smile, he still has your smile." She could see Emma blush at that and quickly realized what she had just said. Mentally kicking herself she added, "He has better manners."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, live with him and you'll see the extent of his manners." She chuckled before noting that Regina wasn't amused.

_Oh shit…_Emma thought to herself while inwardly grimacing. Of course that wouldn't be funny to her, because they almost did live together. Well, until Emma left.

"I mean-"

"No." Regina stopped with a tight-lipped smile, "I know what you meant."

With an awkward nod Emma spoke again, "I really am sorry about him not emailing you, I didn't even know until the last minute."

"It's alright, I think we both knew this was bound to happen…"

"Yeah, so let me get the thing and I'll be out of your hair-or you'll be out of my hair? Um" she chuckled, "You know what I mean."

Regina nodded, chuckling lightly herself at the woman's stutter.

With a little bit of digging around the file labeled _Regina Mills _finally came into view. "Welp, here ya go." She handed the file over, a small grin still on her lips.

Emma's smile turned into a peak of curiosity when she asked, "Hey, if you don't mind-um wait sorry. Never mind."

"What?"

"Nah, it's none of my business. I mean, if it's important Jeff- I mean Professor Hatter would tell me."

Regina looked down at the file in her hands and then looked up at Emma. "He really seemed to like my argument on the homework assignment."

"Oh! Yeah, I actually graded that." The blonde said before correcting herself due to Regina's curious gaze. "I mean, I graded it originally, but it was really great stuff so I had him read it."

"You didn't need to do-" Emma cut her off, noticing the harsh tone right off the bat.

"Regina, I didn't do it because of…well you know. I showed it to him because it was really good and I thought he should see it. It's my job."

Emma couldn't help but smirk at the blush that spread atop olive toned cheeks. "Well, then I suppose I should thank you Ms. Swan."

That was infuriating, the digression to formality. But it was something Emma would have to live with for now, and there was no sense in getting physically upset over it. "Don't thank me for doing good work." Emma shot back before continuing, "So what does that have to do with the file?"

"I think he wants me to consider family law…it's just firms and course information." Regina looked over at Emma noticing her giggle. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that's how I started with family law. Jefferson…he can really get you places, especially if you stay on his good side."

Regina smiled at that, "I'll keep that in mind."

They somehow fell into a comfortable silence that felt too familiar to be safe.

"Sorry it took so long," The boy entering caused them to break their gaze, "There was like the longest line in the bathroom. Maybe college should consider bathroom passes… " He mumbled on which made both women laugh.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you in class then Ms. Swan."

"Yeah, see you." She responded with a small smile.

"Wait!" Regina turned to see the young boy grabbing her wrist. "Um sorry, I just- what's your name? I want to use it for my summary if that's ok." The smile he offered was enough to melt Regina's heart.

"Regina Mills."

Cocking his head to the side he let out thoughtful, "Hmm. Ok. Thank you!"

"Anytime." She smiled brilliantly before leaving.

"Wow," Henry commented as the woman left, "She's _really_ pretty."

Emma groaned, "I know…"

* * *

"Class is dismissed, and I will see you all Wednesday. Before you go though remember to pick up your graded assignments." He smiled, looking over at the little boy who had entertained the class for pretty much the whole hour. Jefferson used him as an example for many of the cases, which amused the class. "Henry, why don't you help sort out the homework so it doesn't get too messy?"

A smile perked up onto his lips, "Ok!"

"Jefferson!" Emma hissed, pulling him to the side. "What the hell?!" She'd been holding this in ever since class started, but now she had an opportunity to talk with the man.

"Listen, I am sorry. It is your job though…"

Emma's head cocking to the side with a small snarl edging on her lips told Jefferson that was the wrong thing to say. "She didn't even know! You could have at least emailed her or shit…reschedule?"

"I know, how about I take over your office hours today?"

Emma thought about it for a moment before replying, "No. You take my office hours and this weekend, rounds are on you."

"Neal's got Henry for the weekend?"

"Yeah, and I need a stiff drink."

* * *

Emma sat at the bar waiting for her friend, it was a local place called the Rabbit Hole. She'd heard decent things about it and decided to check it out.

She looked over to see a man rushing over toward her, impeccable suit and a hat in his hand. "Sorry I'm late, sitter got caught in traffic and then I got caught." He rolled his eyes before calling out, "Two shots, tequila!"

"Tequila? Who said I wanted that?" Emma's mouth sloped into a frown.

"No, they're both for me actually. You're not the only one in need of a drink." He held out his card before making eye contact with the bartender. "Did you get that?"

"Uh yeah," The brunette answered, thick accent coming out boldly, "Coming up." She took the card before walking away. Emma couldn't quite place the woman but she looked oddly familiar, she stared for a few moments causing Jefferson to take notice.

"She's very attractive." He commented.

"Not why I'm starting…doesn't she look familiar?"

Jefferson squinted his vision while staring at the young woman, "Yeah actually, she kinda does."

Once she settled the two shots down she smiled, "Anything else?" The woman asked while sliding over Jefferson's card.

"Uh yeah," Emma started, "Another shot of tequila and a question."

"Yeah?"

The woman leaned in, cleavage coming closer to Emma and a grin on her face, "Do you go to Yale Law?"

The smile faded quickly into something that edged on disappointment, "No…I have a twin though. Belle French- you may have seen her around." She paused to grab the house bottle and pour it into a shot glass, then she slid it to Emma.

"Huh? Interesting."

"Yeah?" She smiled, "You go there?"

"Teaching assistant actually."

A wide grin appeared now, "My sister have one of your classes?"

"I think so…I mean I'm pretty sure right Jefferson?" He shrugged, too busy watching the interaction.

"Maybe not…I think she would have mentioned you." The brunette winked before sauntering away.

"Hmm…" Emma shrugged before downing the shot and then grimacing. "House brand here is shit. I need another one."

"Why don't you ask Miss sexy aussie bartender over there?"

Emma cocked her head in confusion, "Huh?"

Jefferson lifted his back to poke out his chest slightly before speaking, "Oh I think my sister would have told me about you." He drew out in an awful Australian accent while batting his eyelashes.

The playful slap he received from Emma stopped his Emmy worthy performance. "Shut up, wait was she seriously flirting with me?"

The mans jaw went slack, "How long has it been?"

"Not long…" Emma answered defensively, "Only like 5 months."

"5 months!"

"Hey! I have Henry and can't just…you know, do it all the time."

"I have Paige and I still make time to have fun. Honey…this is not good. I think you need to have a little talk with, whatshername and then you need to not talk and fuc-"

"Another one?" The brunette asked, solely paying attention to Emma.

Jefferson spoke for Emma, "Yes, and may I ask for your name?"

"Lacey." Her blue eyes locked with green as she said it, the smallest of grins on her face. "And you?"

"Jefferson! And this here is my very lovely friend Emma Swan."

"Emma." It practically rolled off of her tongue, "Very nice to meet you."

The blonde's cheeks went scarlet red at the obvious flirtation but still she answered, "Um yeah, you too."

"Two shots coming up." This time when she opened the bottle she did it using her teeth, eyes still locked with Emma's. Slowly she poured into both glasses before sliding them over. At the sound of an order being shouted she sauntered away with a smile.

"She likes it dirty…you're going to have fun tonight."

"Oh will you shut up." Emma whined, rolling her eyes.

"Are you telling me you are not going to take this very present advantage? I said it was bad to sleep with students, not their sisters. You're in the clear."

Emma's head fell forward as she groaned, "Why do you care about my sex life?"

"Because you're in a rut. You have been ever since you saw that girl Regina. This might help…" His voice trailed off as a recurring thought entered his head. "Unless you love her."

When Emma answered, "The bartender?" Jefferson couldn't hide his scoff of annoyance.

"Regina."

Her eyes widened at that, "No! I mean it's been five years I think we've both moved on right?"

"Right…so then I don't see the issue here."

"She's not my type."

"Hot? I've seen Regina and I think hot is very much your type."

Emma shook her head before downing the shot, "Forward."

"Well then let's get some more shots in you so it doesn't matter anymore. Then the only forward will be her bending you-"

"No. I'm not. I'm not going to do this or _do_ anyone."

The clinking on wood caused Emma to look up and blush at the woman, Lacey smiled in return. "Still tequila, yeah?"

"Yeah." Jefferson spoke before giving both women a devilish smile; "How about you put this on my card- anything Emma wants. I think I'm going to head out and I would hate for Emma to have to leave so soon."

"No Jefferson it's really-"

"I insist! You have just been such a hard worker Emma; you really need a night out. You're schedule hasn't been _wide and open_ in such a long time. So busy _pleasantries _have been avoided." Jefferson caught Emma's quick but vicious glare.

"Alright then." Lacey checked in cheekily and for the first time in the night directed her gaze toward Jefferson. "Hope to see you back."

He waved before turning to walk outside.

Lacey smirked at the now frazzled blonde before taking the extra shot and shooting it back. "Never good to let good liquor go to waste eh?"

_What the hell_, she thought as she knocked back her own. "Yeah."

"So, Emma. You're really a teaching assistant at Yale?"

"In the flesh." She gestured herself with an awkward smile. "Why?"

"You don't seem the type. Leather jacked and all."

"No?"

"No, it's fitting though." Biting her lip she leaned in closer, her black V-neck showing an expanse of skin. "You gonna ask what I do?"

Emma had to cock her head at that one, "Um you bartend?"

"Not what I meant." The wink was not lost on Emma.

That was definitely forward… Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times unsure of how to answer that.

"We're not going home, calm down!" A new voice sounded throughout the bar, but did little to hinder Emma's internal struggle of what to say to the woman in front of her.

"Yeah, why does it even matter?" This time it was a more hushed voice of a man; Emma still faced the woman whose smile was growing brighter.

"Kathryn, I told you I have thin-" Now that voice distracted Emma, causing her to turn around and meet the eyes of Regina Mills.

Regina stood stock-still before giving an awkward nod.

Clearing her throat Emma said only one word, "Hi."

* * *

**Endnote: Some jealous Regina and Emma coming up *winky face*. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, they get me even more excited and I'm already pretty damn excited. So I get like excited to the max. Ok, have a nice week.**


	11. Friendship Express

**Friendship Express**

After practically begging, Regina agreed to Kathryn's request to go out with her and Graham. Usually they would take Regina's 'no' at face value, but Kathryn's boyfriend had been busy and the blonde didn't want to go out with _just_ Graham. So after groveling because Kathryn really did want to get out, Regina finally agreed.

It was only fair considering Kathryn had kept her little secret about Emma from Graham.

If Regina were to admit it to herself, she was actually glad to be getting out. To get drunk and forget the thoughts that had persistently swirled around within her mind. Thoughts that she shouldn't be having.

When she entered her, mouth dropped at the sight in front of her, Emma and a very slutty looking bartender. The woman was practically looking at Emma like she was a piece of meet; her breast jutting out and that darkened gaze.

Emma on the other hand was just staring, at what Regina hadn't the slightest idea; the woman wasn't that impressive, Regina thought. Yet Emma's jaw was slack and her eyes widened. They had probably been flirting…and at that thought Regina's blood ran cold.

When she took a closer look at the bartender she looked somewhat familiar. "…Is that Belle? I thought she worked in the library." Regina asked, turning her glance away from the duo.

"Nah," Graham stated with a shrug, "It's her twin sister Lacey…much hotter." He smirked before receiving a slap from Regina. He'd almost forgotten her presence since it was so unusual for her to be out with him in a place like this.

"And much gayer…" Kathryn said with a roll of her eyes.

"And trashier," Regina scoffed before turning to Kathryn, "I think we should-"

"Holy shit! That's Emma!" Graham cut the brunette off with his own revelation. "She's totally going to go home with her!" He smiled, "I had no idea she was-"

"Graham!" Regina snarled, "I don't want to be here. I want to go home."

Kathryn shot Regina a sharp glare as she spoke, "We're not going home, calm down!"

"Yeah, why does it even matter?".

"Kathryn, I told you I have thin-" Regina's words died quickly in her throat as she turned her head briefly and met with green eyes. She stood stock still before giving an awkward nod.

Clearing her throat Emma said only one word, "Hi."

"Hey!" Graham greeted with a wide smile, placing his hand on the small of Regina's back. "Ms. Swan, I didn't know you came here?"

"I uh…I don't usually. I kind of just decided to check it out." Her hands began to fidget before she caught herself, placing them on her lap.

"Oh…cool. Hey Lacey!"

The bartender sighed, directing her attention away from Emma. "Hey Graham, hey Kathryn." She stared at Regina and offered a small smile. "What can I get ya?"

"I'll just take bloody Mary for now." Kathryn answered first, shuffling awkward next to the couple, and offering the occasional glance at Emma who looked just as awkward.

"Um, Bud!" Graham moved Regina along with him as they made their place at the bar, right next to Emma.

"Um, it was cool seeing you guys. I should probably be going though." Emma said, needing to get away from whatever the hell was happening now.

"Nah, you should stay!" Regina couldn't help the small glare at her fiancée. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah Emma," Lacey added, "You should stay." The hidden promise wasn't lost on anyone and made Regina want to slap the bartender. Flirting was one thing but this was just trashy, surely Emma wouldn't just-

"Ok." Emma replied in a defeated tone and the smallest of smiles aimed directly at Lacey.

"I'll take a shot of Everclear if you have it." Regina broke up the pairs gaze, directing the waitress to herself. She smirked at the bartender's surprised face.

"Yeah, we have it. You might want to go with something a little lighter though. Shit's strong."

"I can handle myself." She replied in an overly snippy tone causing Emma to hide the tiniest of smirks.

"Ok, good on you then." She walked away to get everyone drinks, smiling darkly at Emma.

"So…you and Lacey?" Graham flashed a small smile to Emma, "I had no idea you- well, I mean are you? Like gay?"

"Graham!" Regina hit him, "You can't just-"

"Yeah, pretty much." Emma answered surprising Regina. "Is that ok?" Kathryn and Regina were the only ones to notice her small glance at the brunette.

"Nah,well, I mean yeah. Regina here actually went through a phase before she met me." Although Graham was smiling at her, Regina held her glare.

"It wasn't a phase Graham."

"No!" Graham shook his arms out defensively. "I mean, yeah you with chicks but I mostly meant like um…" Kathryn visibly face-palmed before Graham continued, "Like everyone was a phase before me and you. Cause we're going to be married and happy." He placed a chaste kiss on the top of Regina's head. "Right?"

She really shouldn't have looked at Emma; the intense gaze was almost too much for the moment. But she did and paused a moment before she answered, "Right."

"That's really great." Emma looked down briefly, "I think we're all just looking for someone that will end the phases you know?"

"Yeah, and sometimes it takes work! I tell you not everyone can just slip into a perfect relationship like Kathryn and Fredrick."

A small blush creeped onto Kathryn's face, "It wasn't _easy_. We just clicked and well…we're happy."

"Clicked? More like love at first sight. You two were practically inseparable after your first kiss!"

"I take it you two weren't like that?" Emma found herself asking out of strange curiosity. No not strange, that was a lie. She was asking because a part of her wanted to know every detail of Regina's new life.

"Not at all…this." He motioned to the very unsettled Regina that was struggling to break out of his awkward hug. "This was hard work. I mean; someone really did a number on her. There was this chick that just like, left her all these years ago and she refused to commit. It took about 3 months of flirting to get her to go on an actual date with me."

Regina would have told Graham to shut up, but her mouth couldn't catch up with her brain, so startled that _this_ was actually happening. Instead she shot Graham a pointed glare, which he completely missed. Neither Emma nor Kathryn missed it though.

Graham was sweet, but common sense was just not in him.

"Really?" Emma asked breaking the silence with a small smile on her face. "What a bitch." That caused everyone to snort out in laughter, including Regina who was relieved it didn't turn out to be completely awkward.

"What's so funny?" Lacey asked, returning with everyone's respective drinks.

"Ah, nothing. Emma is just funny."

"I'm here all night." Emma responded, wide grin in place.

"Hopefully not all night." The little wink Lacey added with it made Regina's blood boil, but she held her smile anyways before shooting back her first shot of the night.

* * *

"So, It's junior year and I actually had a small thing for Kathryn right? Because who wouldn't she's gorgeous!" Everyone edged into Graham's story, Lacey behind the bar pouring the fourth round of drinks.

"Oh right! I totally forgot about that!" Kathryn snorted, remembering the old days of Graham constantly flirting with her.

"Yeah! And then one day she just ignores me after I introduce her to Fredrick and I was so pissed at him, because he knew I liked you but he took you out behind my back…"

Rolling her eyes Kathryn responded, "Oh please, he told you he was going to."

"Yeah whatever," He shrugged before continuing, "But then I'm riding my longboard and I see this completely gorgeous woman and a crash."

"Let me guess?" Emma downed the shot, "That was Regina?"

"In the flesh." Regina gave a sloppy smile; completely shit faced from the Everclear shots. "He looked so dumb! I actually laughed at him, a lot."

"She has a great laugh, I wasn't even mad."

"You do have a great laugh." Emma said, her eyes glazed over from alcohol.

"Thank you Mizz Swan!" The little giggle Regina let out made Emma want to kiss her senseless. That is until she took in the woman's fiancée.

"Hey!" Graham blurted out, not noticing the smiles between both women. "We should play a game! Lacey, never have I ever? You wanna play"

She looked around the bar, noticing the other bartender was taking care of the patrons on the other side. "I'm in but why don't we raise the steaks eh?"

"Like how?" Kathryn asked through small giggles.

"Truth or dare."

"This…" Regina slurred, "Is juvenile."

Chancing her luck, Emma's face twisted into a devilish smile. "Scared?"

Any normal day she would have scoffed, but Regina was in fact, very intoxicated. "No! Let's go!"

"Ok, I'll start." Lacey smiled at Emma, "I dare _you_ to kiss me."

Regina couldn't help her sloppy scoff as she looked at Lacey. "You know…you're …you're...kind of a tramp."

"Yeah?" Lacey asked with a smile while everyone tensed at Regina's obvious insult, "Like that movie with the dogs right?" Emma let out a sigh of relief at Lacey's ignorance, or Lacey choosing to disregard the insult. Whatever the bartender was doing, Emma was happy she did it; Regina on the other hand rolled her eyes before leaning over to Graham.

With the tension gone Emma decided to press her luck, and with a small smirk asked, "I thought I'm supposed to have a choice between truth and dare?"

"Ok then…" Lacey's breast practically popped out of her shirt when she leaned over the bar completely. "Truth or dare." She whispered directly into the blonde's ear.

Against her better judgment Emma answered, "Dare." Perhaps it was because a small part of her knew Regina was jealous, perhaps it was because she really did want to kiss the woman. It didn't matter because two seconds later she felt a tongue moving coarsely against her own and hands gripping the back of her hair.

Regina grit her teeth at the scene unfolding in front of her. Lacey and Emma, practically having sex- well not really, but still. Watching the way the brunette swiped her tongue against Emma's lower lip, and how she could see that Emma was reciprocating fully every time that very same tongue went into Emma's mouth. It was distasteful, she thought to herself.

Finally, needing air Lacey broke the kiss, but not before ever so gently sucking on Emma's lower lip and pulling away.

"My turn…I guess?" Emma asked while taking a deep breath and facing Regina, "Truth or dare?"

Regina gripped Graham's thigh tightly, "Truth."

"Ok…" The blonde eyed Regina mischievously, "Best sex you've ever had Ms. Mills."

If Regina's silence wasn't enough of an answer, her next actions were. Regina's eyes went almost cartoonishly wide as she shook her head 'no' before saying, "I change my mind, dare." Graham looked down at his crotch self-consciously, worry evident in his features.

"Nope! You can't do that it's against the rules!" Lacey interjected, now interested in what the woman had to say.

Regina huffed out, "My first time…" It was only a murmur, but everyone around Regina heard it. Emma hid the smug grin threatening to appear on her face, while Graham looked completely dejected. "You're a close second!" She added, even though it was too late to bring back the damage.

The next question came from Lacey, "What was his name?"

"Her." Graham mumbled.

Lacey perked up at that with a wide grin, "Ohhh! Little miss Regina here has an interesting past eh?"

"I believe it's my turn," She sighed before facing Graham. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Nobody missed the sadness in his voice and it almost made Emma feel bad…_almost._

"Kiss me." His head perked up and the tiniest of smiles appeared before he gave her a sweet chaste kiss.

Even though it was nothing like her and Lacey's kiss, Emma's heart still felt like it was being yanked and tugged at. Because they were actually together, he got to kiss Regina everyday, and touch her and be around her. So yeah, it sucked.

"Last Call!" A man shouted out, eyeing Lacey with a small nod.

"Oh wow…time caught up with us. Wanna share the cab with us Emma?" Graham turned away to look at Emma, who was simultaneously being watched by Lacey.

"I can take you home? I'm heading out in ten." Lacey added given that the only drink she had was the Jefferson's leftover shot from hours ago.

"Um…" She had to make a decision and fast…a very careful decision. Emma knew Regina was watching her and she could easily go home with Lacey just to make her feel jealous...Then again that would be a dick move wouldn't it? Wait no, because Regina was going home with Graham. But then again he _is_ her fiancée.

"Um… I can't." She answered cautiously. "I mean, I have some things I need to do tomorrow morning."

Lacey tilted her head while giving a small pout before going under the bar to search for something. She found a black sharpie and then proceeded to grab Emma's wrist. "Well at least take my number…just in case you need anything."

Regina watched the interaction, thoughts running rampant; _ugh, this woman does not give up with her trashy clothing and forwardness. Surely Emma doesn't find her attractive. With her…blue eyes and exotic accent and…curly silky brown hair. No, Emma probably just feels bad for the poor girl, not that I care._

"Yeah, of course. In case." Emma said whilst offering a goofy grin. She looked down feeling the tickle of a sharpie against her skin.

"If you need _anything_ don't be afraid to call or text."

"Ok."

* * *

Graham, Regina, and Emma sat in the back with Kathryn up front.

"We should do this again," Graham said to Emma with a wide smile. "I mean, I get you're the teaching assistant or whatever, but it was fun. We're friends now."

Emma looked directly at Regina at the use of the term. "Friends?"

"Yeah." Regina replied for Graham, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

If the sunglasses Regina was wearing inside the deli weren't any indication of her hangover, the miserable look on her face was. She lowered her head down in a posture that was terribly pedestrian, not that she actually cared at the moment.

Making small swirls in her coffee she lifted her head at the sound of Kathryn's voice. "Regina? Helllllooo?" The blonde was wavering her hands in front of Regina, and for a second the brunette thought about slapping the woman.

"What?" She snipped with a weak scowl.

"I was saying, are you ok with it? Like, being friends with Emma- I mean it's kind of weird but we all had a good time last night."

"Good?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kathryn gave a chipper nod, "Yes. I said good night, not good morning. Although it was kind of funny seeing you do your groggy walk of shame from Graham's place."

"It's not a walk of shame if he's my fiancée Kathryn."

She hummed at that before replying, "I suppose you're right. Still funny though. As I was saying though, for the third time, are you ok with it?"

Regina hadn't really had time to think about her newest development with Emma…friends. Were her and Emma ever actually friends? No…well yes? The brunette did recall how much the older woman used to make her laugh and all of the conversations they used to have that actually had nothing to do with romance. She also remembered last night, partially, and how much fun she had.

"Yes, I suppose I am ok with that."

"Good. You know…last night was the first time in a while I've seen you actually look like you were having a good time. It was cool, Emma was cool. I just don't want it to be awkward."

"Oh please," Regna shrugged off the blonde. "I have Graham, she has that terribly trashy bartender."

That earned a raised eyebrow from Kathryn, "Regina…?"

"What?"

"Are you _sure _you're ok with this…" Kathryn would never blatantly call her friend jealous, but she knew the green monster when she saw it. She also knew the flirty way Regina and Emma talked to each other last night, but shook it off because everybody was flirty- everybody was shit faced.

"Yes, now can you please stop asking me questions when I'm pretty sure I'm going through some sort of plague?"

Kathryn smirked, "Sure."

* * *

"Did you do it!?" Jefferson looked at her with wide and brightened eyes, way too eager for Emma's liking.

Emma turned on the coffee maker with one hand while rubbing her temple with the other, hoping to sooth her throbbing head. "Do what Jeff?"

"Her?"

Without thought Emma's mind automatically went to Regina and her eyes widened in surprise. "No! God no Jefferson!"

He cocked his head to the side with a heavily judgmental face. "What's so bad about the bartender? I mean she was hot, forward, and it probably could have gotten you free drinks."

Emma visibly loosened, "Oh!" She chuckled, "The bartender…"

"Yeah the bartender. Did you fuck her?" Jefferson smirked at the way Emma's eyes widened at his unusual crassness. He didn't care; he wanted to know all the details of what went down. Suddenly confusion struck through him though. "Wait, who did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing, it was just something that happened when you weren't there. Don't listen to me, I'm dumb."

"Well now I'm even more curious…"

"Well Regina, her fiancée and friend ended up coming in and we all kind of hung out and stuff. It was nice."

Jefferson groaned at that, placing his face into his palms before looking back up at the blonde. "You didn't have sex last night did you?" He asked point blankly.

"No…" It was a meek response but Emma quickly defended herself, "But we totally made out and I got her number!" She pointed to the smeared sharpie marks on her wrist, which were now barely readable.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you sleep with her?"

Emma glanced down at her twiddling thumbs. "I dunno. Wasn't in the mood."

"Emma you can tell me, I mean it's written all over your face."

"Tell you what?" The answer was obvious, but Emma needed to hear what Jefferson had to say out loud. Even if Emma couldn't say the words, it would be good for her to just hear it.

"You're in love with her. Aren't you?" His voice was gentle, no longer teasing, but genuinely thoughtful.

It took one puff of air for Emma to pour her emotions out, emotions she had been holding in for some time now. "It's crazy. I mean… I can't be can I? How can I still be in love with someone after five years…how come I can't move on but she can?"

"Maybe because you were the one who wronged her, you never forgave yourself but she didn't have anything to be sorry for." He offered with a sad smile. "Are you ok with it though?"

"We're friends now." Emma stated while chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"That doesn't answer my question Emma."

"I think it is ok. I mean I know its kind of cliché bullshit but it's like…I'd rather be friends than not have her at all. I think maybe with time I can just move on if we stay like this."

"It's not going to be easy."

Emma smirked at that, "Trust me. I know."

* * *

**Endnote: Everclear is a _really _strong alcohol in case you were wondering. ****Thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing and everything, my mind literally keeps drifting back to this story because of it. Like seriously, the other day I was in class and I missed half of the lecture because I was thinking about this story and feedback and smiling to myself. I know, I'm a super dork, still thank you! Next week we will have some matchmaker Henry.**


End file.
